Forbidden
by RebbieChan
Summary: Robin returns to the STNJ a few months after the factory incedent. A mysterious group of young witches find Robin and intend to hunt her. Robin/Amon.
1. Chapter 1

**Forbidden**

**Chapter one**

"…Lucky color is black. That's the third time this year it's said that! This is bogus!" The frustrated Doorman tossed the magazine across the room. Sighing, he got up from his seat and crossed the room the retrieve the magazine. As he stood up straight he noticed a car outside of the building. The doorman peered curiously at the vehicle.

A young woman in a long black dress stepped out of the car, her orange hair pinned back in two…could they be called ponytails? She turned back to the car and waved to the driver. The doorman gasped.

"Ms. Robin!" The girl turned and smiled politely at the doorman. Robin slowly walked towards the building , taking in her surroundings. "You're alive!" The doorman exclaimed once she entered.

Robin stopped in the elevator and smiled at the man. "Did you really think a building could kill me?" She disappeared from the doorman's view.

"…Yeah, right. If that's true then Ms. Dojima is a rocket scientist!"

"Sakaki!"

Robin heard voices coming through the elevator door, smiling at the memories they brought forth. The doors opened to see A blond haired blue eyed woman smacking a brown hair and eyed man upside the head. "Dojima…Sakaki" Robin whispered. Dojima turned her head in the elevator's direction.

"Robin!" Robin jumped at the sound of her name. Everyone turned and saw her standing open mouthed in the doorway.

Michael spoke first. "I told you she was alive, Ms. Dojima."

"I only said that so you would get your hopes up for nothing if she really was dead!" Dojima flared. "I never doubted her for a second!"

"Ah can it!" Sakaki said. "your going to scare her away acting like that!"

Karasuma beckoned to Robin. "That's right. Welcome home, Robin."

Robin smiled at the sight of all her friends, nothing could be better than this. "Wait…where's Amon?" Sakaki asked.

Robin finally made her made out of the elevator, everyone grew quiet and Sakaki looked as if he wished he hadn't asked the question. "Amon is…not here."

Their faces dropped and sadness filled their eyes. "I'm so sorry." Karasuma said consolingly and place a hand on Robin's shoulder.

"He's not dead." Robin explained, noticing everyone's reaction. "He went on some errands so he's not here right now."

"Oh." Sakaki said.

"Well, that's a relief." Michael exhaled. Karasuma awkwardly lifted her hand from Robin's shoulder. Dojima laughed.

"Are you guys getting any work done?!" The chief roared into the room. There was an awkward silence until he spotted Robin. "Robin?!"

Robin nodded at the chief. "Nice to see you again, sir."

"Robin's back." Dojima explained, pointing at her. "Amon is fine too." The Chief just stood there, unsure of what to do now.

"Uh, carry on then." he edged out of the room.

"What?! She's back?!" Hattori could be heard from his office. He peeked his head out the door. "She is!" he exclaimed and pulled himself back in.

"So Robin, are you going to continue being a hunter?" Dojima asked as soon as they settled into chairs.

Robin nodded. "Yes, I do."

"Hey, weren't we supposed to get a new hunter today?" Sakaki asked. Michael nodded.

"Oh, that was me." Robin explained.

"Do you have a place to stay?" Karasuma asked.

"Amon and I are staying in an apartment on third street."

"I Live in the apartment on third, too!" Michael exclaimed. "Cool!"

Dojima glanced devilishly at Robin. "So you and Amon are living together?" Robin nodded. "That cradle-robber!" Karasuma glared at Dojima.

"Cradle-robber?" Robin asked, not understanding the term. Dojima burst out laughing. Sakaki rolled his eyes. Michael whispered the meaning of 'cradle-robber' to Robin. Robin blushed. "We have separate rooms…"

Karasuma continued to glare at Dojima. "We know that, dear. She's just trying to be witty."

"Oh, come on! I could see him as a pedophile!" Dojima defended herself.

"Pedophile?" Robin asked, not understanding. Michael whispered the definition to her.

"I could see it too!" Sakaki exclaimed. "I you met him in a dark alley, him wearing that coat and all. I can see it, 'Hey little girl, want some candy?'." Sakaki and Dojima broke out into tears of laughter. Karasuma continued to glare.

Robin stared blankly at them. "I don't get it."

"Seriously, most kids your age live off of this stuff, you must've lived a sheltered life as a child." Dojima said.

"Well, I grew up in a monastery…"Robin said. "But what does that have to do with candy?" Sakaki and Dojima were gasping for air.

Michael shook his head. "What Sakai was referring to was-" He started.

"Don't explain that one to her." Karasuma snapped.

Robin looked confused. She blinked and blushed. "Oh…I get it now."

"Thanks for poisoning this innocent girl's mind, Dojima, Sakaki." Karasuma scolded.

"What, she'll be living with a guy, she needs to be aware of this kind of thing." Dojima retorted. "You know I'm right."

"Speaking of Amon, Will he be coming back to work here?" Michael asked.

"I don't know." Robin replied.

---------

Grey clouds covered the sky, rain poured down. Robin cautiously poked her head out from the cover of the STNJ building. The rain beat down and her head was soaked. She stepped back under the cover and shook the rain water out of her hair.

"You don't have a umbrella?" Michael asked, coming up from behind her.

"No." Robin replied. She shivered and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Do you want to share mine? Since we live in the same apartment building and all." Michael offered as he took out his umbrella.

"Thank you."

As they walked to the apartment building, Robin remembered when she saw Toko and Amon sharing an umbrella. The memory made her feel strange, sad, embarrassed, and some how angry. Not angry at Michel, but at Amon and she didn't know why. Robin shook off the feeling as they reached the building. "Thank you for letting me use your umbrella, Michael."

"Yeah, sure, no problem." Michael said. "It's just an umbrella…" He mumbled as he climbed the stairs. Robin stood watching him. "You coming? I want to see where your apartment is!"

They climbed the stairs and reached the floor were Robin's apartment was. "I'm on this floor too, just three doors down from here." he said, continuing down the hall to his apartment. "See you tomorrow!"

Robin entered the apartment. The place looked exactly like Toko's apartment and for a moment she thought she was there again, with attacker's hiding in the shadows. Cautiously, Robin peered around the corner, Amon was sleeping on the couch in the center of the room with cans of some drink scattered around him, the TV was on and the light from it flashed across the floor, lighting up the room. Robin breathed a sigh of relief. Nothing out of the ordinary. She entered the room and picked up one of the cans. An overwhelming sent can from the can. _Alcohol…_ Robin placed the cans in the trash and sat on the floor, back resting against the front of the couch.

There was a music video playing on the TV, it was a rock band with a female singer. Robin liked the music, it was a lot different than the church music that she was used to. It was loud, rhythmic and always seemed to build more excitement to a quiet climax. The story ending in a sad but forgiving peace.

"Why aren't you wet? It's raining out." Suddenly Amon's face was mere millimeters from Robin's. Robin's face flushed and Dojima's words echoed through her mind _a pedophile… _

"M- Michael borrowed me his umbrella because we live in the same building." Robin explained after stuttering around for a bit.

"Michael…?" Amon muttered and flopped back on the couch. Robin sat frozen in place for a few moments.

"I guess I'll go take a bath…"

----

_Finally silence came and the darkness fully set in. Robin could hear harsh, pained breaths and something heavy over her stomach. A warm liquid covered her. All there was was blackness and pain. She tried to move but the heavy thing trapped her down._

_"Ungh…" The thing on her made noise!_

_"Amon?" Robin asked in the darkness. "Is that you?"_

_"Robin…" He sounded faint._

_"Are you hurt?" Robin asked. Of course he is, the building just collapsed, why ask such a stupid question?!_

_"Can't…move." Amon replied, he started to cough and more warm liquid splattered over Robin. "something's on…me." Robin understood, she blasted fire just above Amon. She pulled him to the side and more debris fell where they once were._

_Robin groped at the ground and found a long piece of debris. She lit the item like a torch. When the torch gave light to the caved in room, Robin noticed that she was covered in blood but she had no bleeding wounds. Amon coughed up more blood, he was so pale. Robin turned towards the ceiling and sent fire out at it, creating a pathway out._

_Robin grabbed Amons arm and pulled it over her shoulder. He was heavy but she could manage, She started up the path towards the light_. _"Almost there."_

_Suddenly the ground beneath her crumbled, Robin slipped. She was able to grab onto the top half of the path to the light of the out side._

_Robin knew she had no physical strength, how could she pull herself up let alone Amon? "Almost there!" she cried, reaching for the light, only to be swallowed up be the darkness once more._

_Determined to do something, Robin took Amon's jacket and wrapped his wound with it. She was silent as she watched Amon twitch and squirm in agony, wishing she could help._

_Something fell from the ceiling and landed on Robin, she turned her head to see what had hit her._

_She was face to face with a corpse._

_Her eyes went wide and she screamed as she tried to push it away from her. Robin stayed frozen, panting, staring at the dead body next to her. She drew in her knees to a fettle position._

_"I'm scared." Tears feel from her cheeks as glanced up at the light of the moon outside as she was trapped in the darkness_. It's always been like this._ she thought sadly, putting her face in her lap, closing out the light._

_------------_

_Amon coughed again. Robin lifted her head. The sun was just starting to appear over the horizon, giving the darkness a red glow. Robin stood with new determination. She had an idea. She stacked up all the debris she could find into a pile._

_Robin woke Amon. "Robin?" he whispered blinking in the dawn light._

"_I have an idea on how to get out of here." _

_Robin stood atop the pile of debris, Amon held her tightly around the waist. "Are you sure about this?" He asked. In reply Robin blasted the spot, sending them flying. She landed just outside the hole she had previously made and Amon flew a bit farther. They were out._

_Robin slowly got to her hands and knees, coughing up blood and clutching her stomach._

"_Robin!" She heard a call from not to far off. An old man ran up to her. She continued to cough up blood as he put his hands on her shoulders. The ground beneath them started to crumble. Robin set fire to her shoulders, causing the old man to jump back in time before the ground crumbled._

_Robin feel back into the darkness._

"_Robin!" the old man cried. "Call for a helicopter!" He called to someone as her conciseness faded._

"_Robin… my sweet Robin…" She heard the man cry. _

_Slowly Robin opened her eyes. "Don't worry about me, father…" She whispered. Juliano held her in his arms and cried over her body. Robin glanced down at her own body. Her torso was ripped up, burned and bloody._

_-----_

Robin awoke with a shudder. She turned to her window. Sunlight streamed in, She smiled at the sight knowing that there always would be a new day.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! RebbieChan here. I know my first chapter had a bunch of spelling errors, but I'll do better this time!

In this chapter people use different languages. Since they're in Japan they'll be speaking Japanese unless I mark it. (E) will mean speaking in English, (G) will be German, and if they switch while in a sentence or something (J) will be Japanese.

If it doesn't make any sense please review and tell me because language will be used later for various things.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2

Sun shone brightly on the grounds of a small white church. Robin walked down the path away from the church while humming a hymn that had been played that morning. Getting back into her old routine of church, Harry's, work, she turned the corner to Harry's restaurant café.

"Halt, witch!" A young boy jumped out in front of Robin. The boy had bushy brown hair and green eyes. He wore a tattered blue sweatshirt, brown shorts and a pair of blue goggles rested atop his head. The boy pointed a gun at Robin.

This was Japan, the country has had a gun ban for years, so why did some kid have one? And the people around them just walked by as if there was nothing out of the ordinary.

After the silent standoff there was a rustle in the bushes to the left of the sidewalk. Three more boys appeared. The first boy stood back to back with Robin. He had his arms extended out in front of him. The boy was blonde with blue eyes and wore a tattered white t-shirt and ripped up jeans.

Before Robin could catch sight of the other two boys, the boy with the gun pulled the trigger. She tried to block it, but the boy wisped the fire away with a spiral of wind. Robin staggered backwards as the bullet pierced her shoulder. She clutched the wound and glared down at the boy.

Robin attempted a counterattack, but the fire dissolved as if hitting some sort of barrier. Glancing to her left, she saw one of the other boys, he also had his arms stretched out in front of him.

"Your craft can't get past me!" He smirked. This boy had black hair that stood straight up like a broom, green eyes, and he wore a white sleeveless shirt and yellow shorts.

If she would have had her glasses on, she would have seen the barrier go up. When Robin tried to reach for the glasses , she realized that she couldn't move. She glanced to her right, The last boy was kneeling on the ground, his shadow fusing with hers. He had long black hair that covered his eyes and wore a gray sweatshirt and black pants.

"Now to finish you off!" The boy with the gun exclaimed. High winds whipped around him as he raised the hand gun to Robin's head.

Just then, a woman ran into the boy, causing him to fall flat on his face. "Damn it!" The blonde boy cursed and dropped his arms in defeat. Robin realized that the boy must have put up an invisibility barrier around them and that was why nobody noticed the situation.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Getting a good look at the woman, Robin noticed that it was Dojima! Dojima knelt down next to the boy and tried to help him up. "I was trying to get to work and I didn't see you!"

The boy glared at her. Nodding to the others, he leapt over the bushes and out of sight, signaling for the others to follow.

Dojima watched the boys go and shook her head. "Kids these days, No respect for their elders!" Looking over, she saw Robin. "Oh, Morning Robin!" She said cheerfully. Her smile faded when she noticed the bullet wound. "What in the world happened?!"

"One of those kids had a gun." Robin explained.

"Those kids?!" Dojima turning her head in the direction they had left. Looking back she asked. "That doesn't make any sense, why'd a bunch of kids want to hurt you?"

"They called me a witch." Robin replied so quietly that Dojima barely heard her.

Dojima knew Robin was sensitive to her heritage. Instead of saying 'how'd they know?' she asked in a loud cover up voice. "Now where did they get that idea!" Grabbing hold of Robin's free hand, she sighed. "We'll have to go clean that wound." Dojima then led her to the STN-J building.

-----------------

"Guess what!" Sakaki exclaimed as the two girls exited the elevator. "It's Friday…" His excitement decreased as he noticed that the girls didn't look very happy. "What happened?" He asked.

Dojima dragged Robin past Sakaki, completely ignoring him. "Miyo, would you wrap Robin's shoulder for me, you're much better at that stuff than I am." She asked as she walked up to Karasuma's desk.

"Sure." Karasuma replied, taking Robin's hand from Dojima. She led her in to a different room saying. "What happened this time, Robin, dear."

"Robin _dear_? Ew." Dojima said in disgust staring after them. "(E) That woman needs to get herself a kid, I'm tired of her callin' us 'dear' or 'child'!" She said in the "tough bitch' dialect, head swivels, hand on hip and all.

Sakaki stared blankly at her "Uh, what did you just say?"

Dojima rolled her eyes. "Don't they teach English in Japanese schools?"

"Yeah, but do you really think I was a good student?" He replied, sounding proud of his failures.

Michael entered the office. "Morning guys, how's it going?"

"I bet Michael knows English!" Dojima said.

"Yeah, I can speak English," Noticing the pair's hostile looks, he asked. "Why?"

"That's just because he's a nerd!" Sakaki burst out. Michael and Dojima stared at him. "What?" He avoided their eyes and crossed his arms defiantly.

"Nerd, huh?" Michael muttered. "(E) Sakaki doesn't know anything does he?" Michael said, winking at Dojima.

"(E) Yeah, Sakaki really is an idiot." She replied.

"AH! Stop talkin' about me in a different language!" Sakaki shouted. "And I do know some English! (E) Where is my pencil!"

"Do you even know what that means?" Dojima asked. Sakaki pouted. "It means 'where is my pencil'."

"Anyway, why are you here so early, Dojima?" Michael asked, trying to diffuse the two.

"What do you mean, this is the time we're supposed to get here." She replied, avoiding the question.

"Yeah, but for you on time is two hours late!" Sakaki butt in.

"I will NOT be known as the lazy co-worker!" Dojima exclaimed, stepping up on her chair to pose triumphantly. "I will never be late again!"

"I'll believe that when I see it." Sakaki muttered.

Michael turned on his computer and glanced around. "Where's Robin and Ms. Karasuma?"

"There, all better!" Karasuma said, leading Robin out of the other room.

"Michael, could you show me a list of all registered witches between the ages ten and fifteen?" Robin asked as she took her seat.

"Just a sec." Confused, Michael quickly brought up the watch list and with a few clicks it changed to Robin's specifications. "This list still is pretty long, you sure you want to look through it?" Robin nodded in reply and dragged her chair over to Michael's computer.

-----------

At the end of the day, a successful mission, and the list, Robin still hadn't found anything out about the boys.

"Sorry I couldn't be any more help finding your attackers." Michael said as he stood up to leave. "Are you going to stay here longer?"

Robin nodded. "Just for a bit longer." She continued to stare at the computer. Michael said his good byes and left.

One by one the others left for home, but Robin continued to search through the list in case she missed someone. The sky became red in the setting sun by the time she decided to leave.

-------------

"-Pretty cool if you know how to work it." Robin heard voices as she entered her apartment. Coming into the main space, she saw Michael sitting with his laptop on the floor in front of the couch. Amon looked up from his place on the couch.

"Your home late."

Robin fidgeted under his gaze. "um…yeah, I guess so." Michael was sitting in the place where she always sat after coming home, leaving Robin unsure of where to go and standing awkwardly in the entryway.

"Hey, Robin, about those kids you were searching about," Michael started. "I was thinking that you should check orphanage roosters. Many orphanages don't report when a child is a witch." He patted the floor next to him. "C'mere I'll show you."

Robin sat down next to him. She looked back at Amon, he continued to stare at her and she quickly turned back to the computer screen.

---------------

After a few hours Michael went to his apartment, promising to help look tomorrow. All the while they were searching Amon never took his eyes off of Robin. It was making her nervous. Why did he keep staring at her, was he angry about something? Robin thought she could have easily missed the boys she was looking for because she was so busy worrying about him staring at her like that.

"I'll go take a bath. " Robin said to break the awkward silence that came after Michael left. when she stood up to go to the bathroom, Amon grabbed her arm.

"Wait."

Robin's heart started to beat faster at the sound of his voice and the touch of his hand on her wrist. His hand was huge compared to tiny wrist.

"Your wound, we should put clean bandages on it." he said. "You should skip a bath tonight, it's not like you have work tomorrow."

"Oh." Robin wasn't sure what kind of 'oh' that was. 'oh', as in 'that makes sense', 'oh I hadn't thought of that', or "oh, that's all'.

Amon let go and went into his bedroom. Unsure whether to follow him or stay where she was, Robin turned toward the TV. The music channel was on again. Amon re-entered the room with bandages and sat back down on the couch. The term 'couch potato' ran through Robin's mind.

"Well, sit down." Amon said, setting the bandages on the floor.

"Oh, right." There was that word again, what did 'oh' even mean and why was that the only thing she could bring herself to say? Robin sat back down on the floor in front of Amon. Then she realized, the wound was on her shoulder. _That would mean…_ her cheeks grew hot and red. She knew Amon was waiting but…Robin pictured herself slipping out of the top part off her dress. And in front of him! She couldn't help but wonder if that was part of the reason Amon brought this up.

Amon sat in silence as Robin's mind was thrust into turmoil. Somehow, Robin thought, He must be laughing maliciously on the inside, knowing that she was getting so flustered over this.

She hesitated as she brought her hands to her chest, unbuttoning the first few buttons. She pulled her arm out of her sleeve and slid the dress further down. Robin's face grew redder and she winced as she felt Amon's hand on her back, slowly removing the old bandages.

After he finish removing the bandages Karasuma had wrapped that morning he paused. "Could I see the wound?" He asked awkwardly.

Of course he had to ask that, She was already just about hyperventilating, now her heart beat was off the charts, causing Robin to feel dizzy. This was way to much for someone who grew up in a church thinking that she'd be a nun. But she answered with a 'yes' anyway.

Amon took a look at the bullet hole in her shoulder. "It's not that deep." he muttered, grabbing the clean bandages and began re-wrapping.

About three heart attacks later, Amon had finished bandaging Robin's shoulder. She said a thank you and hurried off to her room, collapsing on her bed. _That was just too much. Robin thought, blushing into her pillow._


	3. Chapter 3

**I have had no time to type whatsoever, so sorry for the slowness between chapters. (That is if anyone's reading this, hello out there!) **

**Have you ever completely lost your train of thought? That happens to me every ten seconds I swear. Makes writing this crap pretty difficult. (Random thought of the day).**

**There'll be some cool stuff coming up soon, maybe not in this chapter specifically, but soon. So please keep reading! And I'll take any review please!**

* * *

**Chapter three**

It had only been two days since the four boys attacked Robin, but the lack of information was so frustrating!

Sunday evening, after five hours of searching, Robin's head hung low in defeat. The torture of staring at a computer for hours straight listening to Michael rant about video games, anime, politics, the _economy_, and c++ was driving her insane!

It wasn't all bad, apparently the president of Electronic Toys Extra is merging with Apocalypse Trading Card Inc., McDonald's sales tripled this year, Naruto entered battle with lord Pein, and the new Pokemon game will be released next month. Whoever said that you couldn't spend too much time with a person was wrong.

"So we didn't find anything, don't be so glum, we'll look tomorrow after work!" Michael said, trying to cheer her up.

Tomorrow? This continues tomorrow?! Robin couldn't take it, but she wanted to find out more about the boys and she didn't own a computer. "Alright, see you tomorrow." She said, heading for the door.

"Oh hey, wait" Michael called after her. "When's your birthday?"

"My birthday…" The question came as a shock to Robin; it was the last thing she expected him to say. "It's this Friday."

"Seriously?" Michael muttered. "That's not much time to get a gift…"

Michael's nonstop chattering was nothing compared to coming home to a wasted Amon. Robin thought as she approached their apartment. She'd find him in some of the strangest places too; yesterday he had been napping with one foot in the toilet. Why did he find it necessary to drink himself to death? Robin had started to wonder if Amon was depressed, that morning after church she had picked up depression pamphlets at the store but so far she hadn't found the chance to look at them. She just wanted the old Amon back.

Opening the door, the first thing she saw was Amon lying in the entryway, curled up around a bottle of booze. "Seriously?" Robin asked herself, sighing. She rolled him over with her foot into his room and shut the door after him.

While eating her supper, Robin flipped through the depression pamphlets. "Loss of interest in favorite activities, job, family, and friends." She quoted. Thinking out loud through mouthfuls of instant ramen, she went on. "Would he consider everyone from the STN-J friends? What does he do for fun?" The second question struck her in two different ways: the fact that she didn't know much about Amon; maybe drinking was what he did for fun. And what did _she_ do for fun?

…What _did _she do for fun? The whole time she spent in Japan she never went anywhere or did anything outside of work. _Maybe I'm the one who's depressed. _Robin thought. Actually, now that she really thought about it, the last time she did anything fun was before her powers awakened. She remembered that she was always a quiet person, but she had been surrounded by friends and activities that being overly shy had never impeached on her fun.

"I read books for fun." she stated, remembering the stack of library books next to her bed. But it wasn't the same thing. Reading was fun, but it wasn't comparable with being with her friends in her memories.

Determination swept over her. It was time to get a hobby. Robin yawned. First and foremost, it was time to go to bed.

------------------

"Robin!" Robin sat hunched over with the side of her face resting on her desk. "What's the matter with you!" She had sat here the whole day literally doing nothing. Dojima placed a hand on Robin's head. "Are you sick?"

Robin shrugged. "If you're not feeling well you should go home dear." Karasuma called from behind a stack of files. _I don't want to go home. _Robin thought. "You're no use here if you're just going to sit there all day." Karasuma said.

"Maybe you're just tired." Michael said without looking up from his computer. "You should take a break and have some fun!"

Fun. The memory of the night before compelled Robin to speak. "Am I depressed?" She mumbled.

The others looked up from their work. When Robin had spoke her voice shook and sounded on the verge of tears.

"H-hey, whatcha talking about Robin?" Sakaki asked, worry in his eyes. She didn't answer.

"Come on Robin," Dojima said, helping her out of her chair. "I'll take you home."

Dojima led her down to the parking lot and found Robin's vespa. She sat on the seat. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know." Robin replied. And it was the truth, she had no clue why she felt the way she did. What happened that morning couldn't have affected her this much. Why did she feel so badly like crying?

"Maybe you just need some sleep, lets get you home." Dojima said handing Robin a helmet.

Robin's eyes grew wide. "No!" She cried, taking a step back and shaking her head in protest. Dojima stared at Robin in surprise. "I don't want to go home." she whispered.

Dojima looked robin in the eyes. "Did something happen?" She asked. Her sudden seriousness caught Robin off guard. She had no clue as to how to answer Dojima's question. Yeah, something had happened, but a lot of things happened. The little things just piled up. "Answer me Robin."

Robin shook her head in reply. None of the little things were of anything to report.

"You just stand there and think and don't tell me what you're thinking. Obviously if you had to think about the answer, then something did happen! Why won't you just tell me?"

"Little things are what happened, you were asking about one big thing." Robin replied.

"Now you're being a smart ass." Dojima said. She threw the helmet at Robin "c'mon, let's go to my place. I can't drive this thing, so I'll give you directions."

---------------

The two girls sat on a couch in Dojima's small house. "So let's get this straight, you're stressed about the attack on Friday and how you can't find any information, Michael is annoying, Amon is always passed out from drinking too much and you miss how he used to be, trying to help you look at depression forms and realize that your more likely to be depressed and you miss having fun."

"Yes, that's it." Robin said.

"I still think there's something you're not telling me" Dojima added. "Are you sure Amon didn't try anything funny?" Way to hit the bull's-eye. Robin tried to seem unaffected by the accusation, but she knew Dojima saw through her. "I see," She said solemnly, keeping her eyes to the ground. "Most Victims of rape don't tell so I understand."

"That's not funny!" Robin cried. Dojima snickered. "It wasn't like that!"

"Oh, so something did happen now?" Dojima said, playing coy. "Hmmm?" Robin glared at her friend. "Okay, okay! Anyway, since we have the day off let's have some fun!"

Robin glanced about the room, nothing there looked all that exciting. She shrugged. "Like what?"

"How about a baseball game!" Dojima exclaimed, clapping her hands together with glee.

"Don't you need to buy tickets beforehand for a game?"

"Well…" Dojima avoided her gaze. "I was planin' on skipping out of work today…" She said sheepishly, pulling out two tickets from her sleeve. Robin asked why she would have gotten two tickets. "I won them in a radio contest."

So the day was spent as such: they went to the ballpark, then an arcade, had dinner at a karaoke bar until they finally arrived back at Dojima's home late at night. Robin spent the night and they went to work in the morning.

* * *

**Okay…that chapter sucked. Oh well, at least it was short. Next chapter is going to be actiony and stuff so it should be good.**

**Thanks to the people who reviewed me! Yay people! And please check out my other story The Crow & The Butterfly. It's super serious which is hard for me 'cause writing serious makes me laugh so I'll be laughing while killing a character and people will give me strange looks (which makes me laugh more).**


	4. Chapter 4

I'm going to get my driver's permit soon, finally! I'm so nervous, what if I'm too short? What if I'm so bad that I wreck the car the first time I drive? Gah! Sorry for beltin' out my worries, just gotta vent.

And so…Disclaimer: **I don't own WHR. T.T**

**Chapter Four**

"I suppose so…" Robin reluctantly said, knowing that saying it would cause her severe headaches and no sleep that night.

"Woohoo!" Dojima exclaimed and thrust her fists into the air. "It's gonna be a party tonight! You, me, Michael and Amon!"

Michael turned to Dojima in confusion. "What are you getting me involved in?" He asked suspiciously. The three of them were in the parking lot getting ready to leave at the end of the day.

"I'm spending the night at Robin's because she's obliged to allow it; she slept at my place last night so now we will be even." Dojima explained. "You're going to be there because we need to search for those kids."

"You would really invite her to your apartment?" Michael asked Robin. "Sounds like a great sacrifice to me." Dojima whapped Michael upside the head yelling something along the lines of her being a much nicer person than people give her credit for.

Robin hopped onto her vespa and Dojima leapt on the back. "Ha ha, race you there!" Dojima exclaimed. Robin started the engine and slowly putted beside Michael as he started walking home, killing Dojima's thunder. "C'mon Robin, it's a race!" She complained all the way to the apartment building.

"Honey I'm home!" Dojima insisted on continuing being annoying as she called into Robin's apartment. Amon looked up from his usual spot lying on the couch.

"It's just you…" He mumbled angrily when he saw who had woke him from his slumber. Michael nodded a greeting to Amon and set up his computer at the table. "Why is she here?" He asked, pointing to Dojima.

"She had me stay at her place last night, so I'm returning the favor." Robin replied, avoiding Amon's gaze as she moved into the kitchen.

"So there!" Dojima taunted, sticking her tongue out at him.

Amon rolled his eyes. "Still as obnoxious as ever." He focused his eyes on the TV to ignore the pestering women.

Robin looked in the fridge for something edible and presentable to serve to guests. All that was in there was a bagged sandwich, an apple, and cases or wine and beer. Checking the freezer, there was one TV dinner and in the pantry five instant ramens. "What's for dinner?" Dojima appeared behind Robin, causing her to jump.

"Instant ramen?" Robin offered. Dojima shook her head and went off on a tangent on how a fine woman such as her should be eating meals and not poor college boys' food and how Amon should take better care of her.

At this, Amon glanced from the television to glare at Dojima. "That's not my job." Then he sat up and called to Robin. "I'll have a ramen!" Michael seconded the notion.

"Four ramens?" Robin offered. Dojima nodded and joined Michael at his computer.

Amon continued to stare at the flashing of a music video. The song made no sense and a cartoon toaster with a smiley face danced across the screen. It was amusing. But not as amusing to Amon as watching Robin's attempt at not spilling the cups of ramen as she carried them over to the table. He got up and sat down at the table with the others.

After an hour or so of banter and internet searching they came across a website for an orphanage in Hokkaido. "That's him!" Robin exclaimed, pointing at a picture of the brown haired boy that shot her. Everyone leaned in as Michael clicked on his picture.

"Tai, age: 12," Michael read the profile out loud. "Says he's 'outgoing, friendly,'" Dojima snorted at the word 'friendly'. "'A great leader among kids of all ages and has a strong sense of justice.'" All the photos shown of the boy justified these statements. One photo he was shown instructing plays to a group of older boys and girls on a soccer field, another showed him grinning as a butterfly landed on his head. "He seems like a good kid."

"Except for the fact that he tried to kill Robin!" Dojima exclaimed. "And I know that's him because I also saw him."

"Hey look at this!" Michael exclaimed in disbelief. "It says here he can speak three languages, Japanese, English, and German!"

"German?" Robin wondered aloud. "Why would he know a language like that?"

Michael shrugged and clicked on the blonde boy Robin pointed to next. "Cid, age: 12, mild-mannered, good with tools, he's a master of many different martial arts, likes to learn new things and he can speak Japanese, English, German, and Dutch!" he whistled. "You've got some pretty talented people after you."

Next they looked at the boy with broom hair. "Yuki, age: 14, fast learner, good at following directions, and great at domestic work." And last was the boy with long black hair. "Shika, age: 15, shy, very knowledgeable, history buff."

They sat in silence to soak in all that they had learned. "And you're sure they're witches?" Amon asked. Robin nodded in reply. Amon and Michael then became deep in conversation over various aspects of the boys and what they were after. Robin and Dojima moved to the couch and watched the music channel. Not too long after Robin feel asleep.

-----------------------

_Darkness surrounded Robin. She heard the sound of laughing all around her. She turned and tried to find the person laughing but no one was there. The laughing continued._

_Robin called out many times but there was no answer. Now the sound of running filled her ears along with the laughter. Dojima then came into view, she looked terrified. She was running from something, but what?_

_Dojima spotted Robin and stopped. "Why are you doing this?!" She cried hysterically, shaking Robin by the shoulders. A Shadow appeared from behind Dojima. "Why?" She cried as her body burst into flames._

_Robin backed away in terror from her burning friend. The shadow's face was lit up in the flames, her face, staring back at her with an evil grin. "No no, no!" She screamed and held her head in her hands. "I won't let that happen!"_

"You think you have the choice?" _A voice came from behind the 'other' Robin. It was a malicious and cruel voice, the most terrifying sound Robin had ever heard._ "I control you now!"

_Robin looked up fearfully. She saw puppet strings coming out of her other that lead to a small boy, the same boy who attacked her, Tai. Things had changed about him, his eyes were glowing red, and his voice didn't sound like the voice she remembered. _"Succumb to the fate all witches deserve!" _He cried, moving the puppet strings so that the other Robin swung forward._

_Robin felt flames around her and a knock on her side._

---------------------------

Robin woke thrashing and hit something hard. "Ouch!" She opened her eyes to see Dojima rubbing her head. "Geez, girl! You sleep like a beast!" Robin was lying on the sofa, Dojima sat on the floor in front of her, Michael sat on the floor in front of her head with his laptop in his lap, and Amon was to his side.

"Sorry." Robin muttered as she sat up. The TV was still on; they were going to have a large electric bill.

"It sounded like you were having a nightmare." Michael said. "You were yelling and kicking things in your sleep."

"Like my head." Dojima put in.

Robin nodded. "It was a nightmare. Excuse me." She said and left for the bathroom.

"Does she get nightmares often?" Michael asked Amon.

Amon shrugged. "I don't think so."

"Yeah, how would he know." Dojima added sarcastically. "It's not like he's a stalker or anything." Amon glared at her.

"Do you always have to put your two cents in?"

"Oh, I have plenty more than two cents."

"I think you have no sense." Michael said blandly from his computer. "Why are you always picking fights with people Dojima?"

"I do not pick fights! Fights pick me." She grumbled. The two men laughed at that, well, Michael laughed, and Amon smiled slightly. "Seriously!" Dojima tried to defend herself.

"Hey Robin!" Michael called as Robin exited the bathroom. She jumped in surprise. "Does Dojima pick fights?"

She glanced from Michael to Dojima to Amon and smiled as she answered. "That's all she ever does." Dojima huffed and crossed her arms in defeat, she had lost this fight. Robin sat herself next to the pouting woman. "Down get down, turn that frown upside-down!"

There was a long silence. "Don't ever say that again, it was creepy." Dojima muttered. The other two murmured in agreement. Now Robin was pouting. The group continued the playful banter until they all fell asleep.

----------------------------

"Michael, Robin, Dojima, wake up!" Amon said after looking at the clock. It was ten thirty in the morning and they were late.

"Five more minutes…" Dojima groaned in her sleep, clinging onto Robin's arm.

Michael yawned and sat up. "Time for work?" He asked sleepily.

"Over two hours ago." That woke Michael up fast. "Don't worry about them; go on ahead, I'll wake them up." Amon said as Michael searched franticly for his laptop.

"Thanks!" He called as he hurried out of the building.

Amon turned from the door back to the girls sleeping on the floor. Robin was sleeping on her back and Dojima had curled her self around her arm. Robin looked so peaceful as she slept; he didn't want to wake her, except for the fact that Dojima was getting a little to fresh with her arm. He sighed, lightly kicking the blonde. "Hey wake up!"

She woke immediately. "Robin!" Dojima complained. "Stop kicking me!" She glanced around and noticed the attacker was Amon. She glared at him. "Now why are you kicking me?"

"It's past ten thirty."

"So?" She asked while nudging Robin awake. "Where's Michael?"

"He left about a minute ago." Amon answered stiffly. He had never particularly liked Dojima. She was obnoxious, childish, immature, lazy, the exact opposite of what someone in her profession should act like.

"Ew, who knows what you could have done to us while he was gone." Dojima said obnoxiously. She didn't particularly like Amon. He was stiff, inflexible, brooding, a stickler for rules that he didn't follow himself, the exact opposite of how a leader should act like.

"What time is it?" Robin asked, rubbing her eyes and, without knowing it, broke the tension.

"Time to go, as Amon was saying." Dojima replied. She helped Robin to her feet. "We're late, Michael left already."

"Oh, but I need to go the store." Robin said as they were leaving the room.

"What for?" Dojima asked. "Whatever it is, you can get it after work."

"Uh…" Robin's face turned red. "No I need to go to the store." Dojima stared blankly at her, she couldn't think of any reason to go to the store immediately. "I ran out of 'feminine products'." She explained in an embarrassed whisper.

Dojima snorted. "Why do you say 'feminine products'? Just say you need some tampons!" She said loudly. People on the street gave her strange looks.

_Because I'm not you._ Robin thought, laughing at all the people staring at Dojima.

They came to a convenience store on the way and bought said product. When they turned to leave the store, a boy entered the store. "I want my usual package!" He demanded to the storekeeper, throwing a wad of money on the counter. Robin knew that voice, it was Tai.

"Where did you get the money this time, Tai?" The store clerk sighed.

"Money is money, should it matter?" The clerk gave him a look saying that it did. Tai answered in annoyance. "It was from a target, where else would it come from?" He turned his gaze to the two girls watching him. He glared at them and turned back to the clerk. "Hurry up, I need those vittles."

Dojima whispered to Robin as they left the store. "Wasn't that…?" Robin nodded. They reached her parked vespa and placed the bag in the seat compartment. "Then let's get out of here fast."

"Why? What's the hurry?" Tai called from behind. The two girls froze. He strode forward until he past them and turned around. "I never expected to see you here, pyrokenetisist."

"Pyro-what a cist?" Dojima wondered aloud what the word meant. Robin tensed.

"Dummkopf." Tai muttered. "I do not have the support of my second in command and I have a package to deliver, so I will not end you now." He said.

Robin sighed with relief, she really didn't want to fight the kid straight on. "Why did Tai call me a dumb cop?!" Dojima asked in a whisper, confused.

"Tai? How do you know that?" The boy asked.

"We have friends in high places." Dojima replied, ignoring or not noticing Robin's gestures to shut up. "We found out a lot about you and your friends, like your name being Tai."

Tai gasped and doubled over, shaking. "Tai ist…Tai ist nicht…" He glared up at the two; his eyes had changed to red. "_TAI NICHT IST MEIN NAME_!" He roared in the voice Robin remembered from her dream. A wind thrust Robin and Dojima back. "_ICH BIN NICHT JAPANISCH!"_

Tai turned to the nearest car and ripped off the passenger side door. "_MEIN NAME IST HUNTER!"_ He threw the car door at the two. Robin slipped on her glasses and burnt the flying door to a crisp.

"Damn it!" Dojima cursed as she ducked away from the flames. "I don't have a gun on me!"

Another blast of wind sent the two further away from Tai. "Call for backup!" Robin ordered Dojima, sliding backwards. Dojima nodded and took out her cell phone.

"_FLAMME?!"_ Tai raced towards Robin. She sent flames around herself to protect herself, but with a boost of wind he leapt over the flames.

"Michael, yes, just hurry to the convenience store on the corner of third and cross we're in trouble!" Dojima explained hurriedly into the phone as she watched Robin roll out of the way of Tai's crushing landing.

How did this twelve year old boy have so much power? The pavement where Tai landed was cracked up and crushed. Robin cast her flames straight for him but he simply brushed it away. "_Flammen verletzen mich nicht." _He raised his right hand up, his nails were long and sharp like a claw, and clentched it into a fist. "_YOU SHALL SUCUMB TO ME!"_ His red eyes widened as he charged forward.

Robin gasped and ducked under his punch. She knew this feeling, this sense that there was more here then a boy, another being. Tai swirled the wind around him and Robin slid far away from him.

_Another being… a monster, a demon! _Robin thought. And it had to be true, the boy's features were becoming even more monstrous as time went on. His face grew flatter, his ears larger and pointier, his arms more muscular, his hair longer, his teeth to fangs, every second these changes continued.

Suddenly, a motorcycle came zooming around the corner and came to a screeching stop between Tai and the convenience store. It was Sakaki! "Is this the same guy from before?" He asked, taking off his helmet and taking out his gun.

"More or less." Robin answered.

Karasuma's black car came on the scene. She got out of the car and threw a gun to Dojima. Karasuma and Dojima moved into positions to the left and back of Tai.

The five stood there silently in a standoff. "_I only wanted the girl, but now I guess I have four meals today._" Tai glanced from face to face of the hunters. "_But I'll start with the pyro!_" He exclaimed, raising Karasuma's car into the air and flinging it at Robin.

Robin tried to melt the car down but Tai deflected every shot, she was too close to avoid it. She closed her eyes and braced herself. But instead of feeling the car on top of her, she felt an arm around her waist. Robin opened her eyes to see someone holding her from behind and the car crashing down where she was a second ago. They hit the ground hard and skidded away from the crumpled car.

Sakaki, Karasuma, and Dojima repeatedly shot at Tai but the bullets never hit. "Stop!" A boy called from the roof of the convenience store, it was Cid. He leapt off the building and walked up to Tai. "Hunter, du musst unten beruhigen." He spoke urgently to his friend. "Wir müssen nach hause gehen." The constant German was frustrating for the hunters, they had no idea what they were saying. "We'll be taking leave now." He now spoke to the hunters as he led his friend off.

"Do you really think we'll just let you go?" Sakaki said raising his gun to the boy.

"Yes." Cid replied. He and Tai became wrapped in invisibility and disappeared.

Robin didn't notice any of this going on, she looked down at her savior to see Amon lying on the ground beneath her. "Amon!" She gasped.

"Who else would I be?" He groaned as he sat up. "But don't thank me, Michael called me and said that you might need some extra help. You're lucky I got here when I did." He rubbed the back of his head where it had hit the pavement.

"Are you hurt?" Robin asked.

"No, you?"

Robin smiled. "No." And all her worries drifted away at the sight of Amon go back to being the Amon she knew and loved.

-------------------------------------------------

**So if you're curious about the German, here you go:**

Dummkopf: Fool

TAI NICHT IST MEIN NAME: Tai is not my name

ICH BIN NICHT JAPANISCH: I am not Japanese

MEIN NAME IST HUNTER: My name is Hunter

FLAMME: Flame

Flammen verletzen mich nicht: Flames will not hurt me.

du musst unten beruhigen: You need to calm down.

Wir müssen nach hause gehen: We need to go home.

I Got the German translation from .


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Strange. It was the only word that came to Robin's mind. "What are you doing, Karasuma?" She looked down at the women who for some reason was crouched over Robin's vespa with a ruler in hand.

Karasuma looked from the scooter to the ruler. "Uh…" She looked like a kid caught sneaking a cookie from the cookie jar. "I'm…making sure everyone has the legal thickness for their tires! Looks like everyone is good, bye!" She quickly stood up and dashed to the elevator.

Robin watched her go with a confused look on her face. Karasuma was one to be a stickler for the rules, but tire thickness? Robin didn't even know that there _was_ an illegal tire thickness. She sighed and turned back to her vespa. Karasuma wasn't the only one acting strange today, ever since they returned to work after the 'convince store conflict' (Named by Sakaki) everyone seemed a bit off.

First: Amon had come back with them to help with analyzing the case and finding new information. Not that it was all that weird except for the fact that he did no work whatsoever! He spent most of the day speaking with the chief in his office. When he wasn't doing that he would be talking to Michael in the break room, but when anyone else entered the room they'd fall silent. Then, when Robin tried to give him details about the boys or what happened he wouldn't listen and would tell her to write it down for later.

Second: Sakaki randomly disappeared during the day and no one seemed to care. If it had been Dojima who had disappeared, it wouldn't have been strange because she's always gone but Sakaki never plays hooky unless he calls in first. Him not being there caused the only people to actually be working on the case to be Robin and Dojima.

Third: Michael left early. Usually he would finish all the work he had for that day then do something else until Robin decided to leave. He'd say that he was done too and that they could go home together.

Still, the strangest thing was that no one seemed to want to focus on the case. Robin had so many questions that she wanted answers to but no one would help her find them. It was always 'in a bit' or 'later'.

The next day came and went in the same fashion. Then, finally, came Friday. The saying 'thank God it's Friday' never really came to Robin's mind, being a workaholic and all, until today. The hectic week was coming to a close!

Robin opened the shop door to Harry's and took a step back in shock with what she saw. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY ROBIN!" Everyone from the STN-J was there, even Nagira! "Opps, I think we killed her." Dojima whispered to Sakaki when they saw that Robin wasn't moving.

"So, what do you think?" Michael asked.

"Um, uh…" Robin didn't know what to say, she hadn't even celebrated her birthday in years let alone have a party thrown for the occasion. After the confusion and awkwardness wore off, Robin asked. "Is this why no one was working this week? It's not a very good excuse…"

"Dojima and I don't know anything this either, but Michael said they're 'preparing something'." Sakaki answered, giving the others a sideways look.

"Michael wanted to save the announcement until later." Amon stated.

"An announcement! I thought you guys were preparing cake!" Dojima said with a pout. "Oh well, let's open presents!" Now it was Kobari, who stood next to a cake with knife in hand, who began to pout. Obviously sad that he didn't get cake until later and that the blond somehow missed him entering the room with the cake.

Robin received a gameboy from Michael (this is the newest touch screen and it has Pokemon and Mario too!), A camera from Sakaki, clothes form Dojima (ones that she would wear once to make her happy then let rot at the back of her closet), random scooter accessories from Karasuma, and a teddy bear with a safari outfit from Nagira (Safari…?).

"Okay, so now for the big announcement!" Michael clapped his hands excitedly. "Chief?"

The chief cleared his throat. "As you all know we usually stick to cases within Honshu and rarely any cases in the other three main islands. Tomorrow all of you will be sent to Hokkaido for a week to work on a special case that Amon has been working on."

"Amon's been working on a case?!" Sakai asked. "Does that mean you're also staying with the STN-J?"

"Yes to both of your questions but we will discuss the case when we arrive." Amon answered.

"That's not all! We can also check out the orphanage that Tai and the others went to and find out some more info on them while we're there!" Michael added excitedly.

"While you are in Hokkaido I want you all to be on your best behavior, unfortunately I cannot go with you because of a crisis within my family, Karasuma will be in charge while you are there." Continued the Chief. "You leave tomorrow so you all have the rest of the day off."

"What about me?" Nagira asked.

"You don't work here." The chief said sternly.

"Actually, I'm the only one who works here." Kobari said with a smile. "How does cake sound?"

-------------------

**Okay, so really short chapter but oh well. Break is finally here so more will come faster! (hopefully).**

**The next few chaps. In Hokkaido I plan to be really fun and funny so read on!! If you dare…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

"Hurry up Michael, you should have packed last night!" Amon called from Michael's entryway. Robin waited behind him, peering in the room she saw Michael tangled up in cords. "You don't have to bring every electronic device you own!"

Michael rolled his eyes. "I'm only bringing my laptop, DVD player, camera-"

"Just hurry up." Amon interrupted. He turned and headed for the stairs.

"Wait!" Michael grabbed his half-open suitcase and hobbled out the door to catch up. He tripped on a cord hanging out of the suitcase and was sending him, in a mix between spinning like a ballerina and stumbling as if on ice, into Amon. The older man glared down at him. "Uh, sorry." Michael shut the suitcase and pulled on his coat.

----------------------

When Robin, Amon, and Michael arrived at the train station, Karasuma and Dojima were already there.

Karasuma stood tapping her foot and staring at her watch. Dojima was sitting on her suitcase, pouting. Karasuma looked up. "There you are!" She and Amon began discussing train times and tickets.

"What's wrong?" Robin asked Dojima.

"We're not taking an airplane!" Dojima cried. Robin thought this was obvious because they were at a train station. "I don't like boats."

"Oh!" Robin nodded in understanding.

"Hey, where's Sakaki?" Michael asked, glancing around.

"Not here yet And I've been here for a whole frickin' hour!" Dojima shouted, throwing her arms into the air for dramatic effect.

"An hour?" Robin was shocked, that would mean that she would have left her house at five thirty.

"I know." the blond referred to Robin's expression. "'Chief Karasuma' wanted to come early and since she assumes _I'll_ be late, She forcers me to come with her!" She sighed and continued pouting.

"Well you know what assuming does," Michael said. "It makes an ass out of 'u' and 'me'."

Sakaki entered the station and walked over to the group. "Where have you been?" Karasuma demanded.

"Oh, well…" Sakaki started awkwardly. "I went to the south station by accident."

The train ride took about half of the day and everyone became restless. Finally, they came to the dock where the next leg of their journey would begin. The second half was spent by the side of the boat watching Dojima barf and cry about wanting an airplane. By the time they reached the hot springs that they would be staying at, everyone was exhausted.

Karasuma went to the check-in counter while the others collapsed in some chairs in the entryway. "Do you have a reservation?" The check-in guy asked politely.

"Yes, except I'm not sure what name the chief used…" She turned a questioning look towards the others, Amon shook his head and Michael shrugged being the only other two who knew anything about the trip. "Let's try STN-J."

"No but there is one under the name 'stingy'." the clerk said.

"Stingy?" Karasuma thought it over in her head. "Could I see?" The clerk turned the computer screen towards her; the reservation was clearly under the name 'STN-J'. She tried to keep herself from laughing at the guy, he was trying to pronounce the acronym. "Yeah that's us."

"Alrighty then, your rooms are 124 and 126." The clerk handed over the keys.

"Hey, I was wondering." Sakaki started as they began down the hall. "Why are the rooms to the right 111 then 113 and the ones on the left 112 and 114? Can't they just make one big line?"

"They do it that way just to confuse you." Amon replied.

"You know I think he may be right." Sakaki nodded. He seemed to think that everything Amon said was serious.

They stopped at their rooms. "Amon, you take the guys in 126." Karasuma pointed to the farther room. The boys continued to their room and the girls entered theirs. The room was just one plain square. One large window took up the back wall and the wall to the right was a slide away door to conjoin their room with the boys. A small table sat in a corner next to a small closet.

Dojima staggered into the room and collapsed onto the floor. "Ya'know Karasuma, putting us on that boat was evil." She lifted up her arm to get a look at her watch. "And now we don't have any time to go to the hot springs!"

"We'll be here all week, you'll find time." Karasuma promised taking the futons out of the closet.

"I'm surprised that we were able to check in at this hour." Robin commented.

"I know, right? I'd be in bed sleeping hours ago if I worked here!" Dojima agreed, watching Karasuma drag the futons out into the middle of the room.

Karasuma sighed heavily. "Why is it that I'm the one doing all the work?"

"Sorry." Robin grabbed some sheets and began making up a bed.

"Aw, I'm too tired to move!" Dojima complained. Just then, a large _thump _came from the other room. Karasuma opened the door between the two rooms and glared at the guys. From what Robin could see into the room, Amon was lying on the floor with his back to the door and Michael and Sakaki were standing with looks of shock while holding their futons.

"What are you doing in there?" Karasuma demanded.

"I'm not sure ma'am." Sakaki answered. Karasuma rolled her eyes and re-shut the door muttering something about immature men.

The girls changed into their pj's and laid down to sleep. After a while Dojima whispered. "Robin, are you still awake?"

"Yes." Robin answered.

"I need to pee." Dojima whispered. "buddy system." So, the two girls headed out of their room in search of a bathroom.

The hallways were so dark that it was near impossible to see so they started feeling around for a bathroom door. "I think I found it." Robin said, hand on a doorknob. She opened the door and felt a rush of cold air. Dojima, not noticing this, shoved Robin and herself out. The door closed.

"Brr. This bathroom is freezing!" Dojima complained.

"That's because we're outside, look around." Robin said. She sighed and turned the handle to get back inside. It wouldn't open. "Dojima, I think it's locked!"

"What?! Let me try!" Dojima tried opening the door, it didn't budge. "Crap."

"How are we going to get back in?" A gust of cold wind blew.

"Who cares? I really have to pee!" Dojima bounced from one foot to the other.

Robin waited in front of a tree near the resort 'keeping watch', like anyone would be awake at two in the morning. "Well that was refreshing!" Dojima called, coming around to meet Robin. "Now how to get back in the building…"

"Maybe we should go over where the window is in our room and wake Karasuma up." Robin suggested.

"No way! Karasuma would yell at us." Dojima thought for a while. "But we should check to make sure she hasn't woken up. If she is awake, she'd think we're off being irresponsible teens and come after us."

They found their room and peered in, Karasuma was gone. "I hope she doesn't get locked out too." Robin said.

"I don't care, as long as she doesn't find us." Dojima started back towards the trees, motioning for Robin to follow.

"I don't see why she would be angry if we explained the situation." Robin said.

"That's because you're naïve." Dojima glanced around suspiciously. "Here, lets hide it this tree until I think of something." She started up the tree then looked back down at Robin. "Aren't you coming?"

"I really don't think I can climb that."

Dojima's eyes widened, suddenly they heard the sound of people coming closer. "Hurry up!" She grabbed Robin by the arms and hauled her into the tree. They leaned forward to hear who was down there.

"Man, that was a waste." That was…Sakaki's voice?! He appeared below them and leaned against the tree the girls were hiding in.

"I know, we snuck out for nothing!" And Michael too!

Dojima crept further out on the branch to get a better look. She slipped and Robin tumbled out of the tree after her. "Ow!"

"Who's the-Dojima, Robin?!" Michael exclaimed taking a step back in surprise. "What are you guys doing out here?!"

"Michael? I thought Sakaki was with you too." Dojima said. Robin pointed at the ground underneath the blond, there he was.

"You're sitting on me." Sakaki grumbled, his face ground into the earth.

"Oops, sorry." Dojima quickly got off of him. "Now, what are you two out here for?"

"Michael said he had heard about a haunted temple on the grounds and we went to check it out." Sakaki explained. "What are you doing out here, its not safe for girls to run around in the middle of the night."

Robin opened her mouth to answer but Dojima stopped her. "We accidentally got locked out that's all." Her face flushed at the thought that Robin was going to tell them that she had to pee in a bush.

"The doors are locked?" Michael asked. The girls nodded. "How do we get back inside then?"

"And that's not the worst of it." Dojima explained. "Karasuma's out looking for us."

"Uh-oh, if she finds us out here together she'll think we're being frivolous teens!" Sakaki exclaimed.

"I used the word 'irresponsible' but 'frivolous' works too."

"So, what do we do?" Michael asked. Robin still didn't seem to follow what was happening.

-----------------------

(A few minutes ago)

Karasuma woke and rolled over to one side, why was it that it was impossible to get a good nights sleep in anyplace but home? She sat up and glance around the room. Dojima and Robin were nowhere to be found. "Dojima!" She growled. She knew that Robin would go off somewhere and do something stupid, but Dojima would and it would be so her to take someone with her.

She leapt up and opened the door to the guy's room. Sakaki and Michael were missing too! Now Karasuma knew something was up. Amon lay on the floor in the same spot as he was earlier, but now she spotted a few bottles of booze lying around him. _They must have drugged him with beer!_

Karasuma bent down and shook the man back into consciousness. "Wha…?" Amon muttered groggily.

"They're missing!" Karasuma hissed at him.

"Who?" Amon sat up rubbing his head and groaned.

"Everyone! The team!" Amon finally seemed to wake up as he scanned the room.

"Well that's not good."

No, it's not." Karasuma helped him to his feet. "If the chief ends up hearing about this I'm dead." Amon nodded and the headed out the building, bringing flashlights.

---------------------

"I have an idea!" Sakaki exclaimed. The others leaned closer to hear his plan. "The hot springs here are open air, right?" Michael nodded. "I was thinking that we could climb onto the roof and enter in through the hot springs!"

"That is-" Michael and Dojima started.

"-The dumbest idea I've ever heard." Michael finished.

"-An awesome plan!" Dojima finished. The two glared at each other.

Michael sighed. "I guess it can't hurt to try."

They climbed up onto the roof and started crawling single file towards where they thought the hot springs were. Still, Robin held a look of utter confusion.

---------------------

Karasuma and Amon checked around the area for a while. "Maybe they went back to the building…" She said mainly to herself. Amon wasn't much of a help, being hammered and all, and just sort of followed her around with a dazed expression on his face.

They came back to a door and tried it. "It's locked!"

For the first time in a while Amon spoke. "What? Let me try." Again the door wouldn't budge. "Yeah, it's locked."

"They must have realized that and tried another way in…" Karasuma thought out loud. "But how?"

---------------------

Finally, they group had made it to the hot springs. Now the issue was how they would get off the roof. Dojima solved that problem. "Oh stop being a pansy!" She shouted and pushed Sakaki off and into the water below.

"What the hell?!" Sakaki shouted, sputtering water out of his mouth.

"Now that you're down there, check the doors. If they are unlocked we'll come down too, but if they aren't we'll help you back up." Michael directed.

"Fine fine." Sakaki pulled himself out of the bath and headed towards the door. "I feel like a pervert." He muttered, yanking on the door. Locked.

---------------------

"Why do you want to get on the roof again?" Amon asked as Karasuma climbed on top of him to reach the roof.

"Think about it, the hot springs are open air. I'm sure one of them would get the idea in their head to try to sneak in that way." She answered, pulling her self onto the roof.

"Sounds like something Sakaki or Dojima would come up with." Amon agreed. "But I don't see why you're so worried about catching them. I can't picture any of them doing anything."

"Don't put anything past a teenager, I know what it's like. They better not be doing anything frivolous on my watch!" _frivolous_; point: Sakaki.

------------------

"But why did _I _have to be the one to get wet?" Sakaki hissed, back on the roof again, now at the back of the line.

"Would you quit complaining already? I said sorry." Dojima called back, just in front of him.

"What'd you say?" Sakaki asked. "I can't hear what you're saying around your big a-"

"Michael, how much longer to the edge?" Robin asked, cutting Sakaki off.

Being in the lead, Michael scanned the area. "Not much farther…" Just then he saw the glare of a flashlight sweeping the area. "Uh-oh." He spotted Karasuma and Amon crawling on the roof, they were separated from them by an empty garden area. "Guys get down!" He whispered to the others behind him.

Quickly they slipped down the edge that faced away from their pursuers. They peeked over the ridge to spy. "What's Amon doing with her? We got him so drunk he couldn't stand!" Sakaki exclaimed while trying to keep himself up, being wet made it hard to keep from slipping.

"That's how you snuck by him!" Robin nodded. It was a pretty good plan, except that it hadn't worked all that well.

"That's a pretty evil plan." Dojima agreed.

"Sakaki was the one who came up with it." Michael said. "Wait, where _is_ Sakaki?!" He and the girls looked down and saw that he had slipped right off the roof and into another little garden.

"What was that noise?" Karasuma's voice drifted over to the younger hunters.

"She's coming!" With a new sense of hurry, They grabbed Sakaki and rushed back into the woods.

"I swear I heard something." They heard her say. "Amon! Quit thumping around over there!"

"Whew! Sorry guys, that was a close one." Sakaki apologized. Dojima fell to her knees to catch her breath and Michael sat down too. For a while all was silent.

_pitter patter._ drops began to fall from the sky. "It's raining." Robin said, looking up to the sky.

"That's just great! Now we can't even sleep outside!" Dojima cried.

"The haunted temple!" Michael exclaimed. "We could stay the night there!" They stood up and hurried towards the temple.

It was a rundown old thing, no wonder people thought it was haunted. But the inside was nice and warm. There were no lights and it was hard to see. It would have to do, were else could they go? They crouched down against one of the walls and huddled together to get warm.

Something moved. "Did you see that?" Robin asked the others.

"No."

On the wall opposite them, it moved again. "Look, there it is again!"

"Robin, I don't see anything." Dojima said. "Quit trying to scare me!"

Something blue-ish maybe, it started moving to the left. "I'm serious look!" Robin pointed at it.

"I see it now." Michael squinted in the direction she had pointed. "Is it a person?" He called out. "Is any body there?"

The blue-ish thing turned to them and started towards them. The closer it came the more they could make out. It definitely was a person…but why did it have a blue glow?

"It's…A…Ghost!" Dojima screamed. She leapt up grabbed the nearest object, with happened to be a mini Buddha, and chucked it at the 'ghost'. She missed, but it stopped coming closer. That didn't stop Dojima, she grabbed more things and continued throwing them at it.

"Ah! For crying out loud! Quit it!" The 'ghost' cried, covering it's face.

"It talked!" Sakaki exclaimed.

"Well of course I talked!" It said. Dojima dropped the projectiles she held. It glared at her. "Why do you keep throwing those things at me?" She just stood there with her mouth hanging open. "You couldn't actually hit a ghost with something like that."

"S-so are you a ghost?" Michael asked.

It laughed. "Ha! You haven't seen a ghost before?" It floated towards them and bent down to Robin. "Why do you stay with these ignorant people?" It asked her.

She didn't seem fazed at all. "It really isn't every day you see a ghost." She said calmly.

"I suppose." It walked through them and the wall and disappeared.

"That was a ghost?" Michael asked.

"Yeah." Robin replied. "There are haunted houses all over Great Britain. I'm used to it."

Nobody asked anymore questions, Hey if there were witches why couldn't there be ghosts?

---------------------

Karasuma and Amon wearily dragged themselves to the rundown temple soaking wet. "Maybe we can dry off here." She mumbled. Amon muttered something unintelligible in agreement. They opened the doors and saw their hunters huddled up in the corner of the room, fast asleep.

Amon shrugged and laid down with them. Soon Karasuma followed suit, she could yell at them in the morning.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the super long wait, my life has been hectic and when I get the chance to type I've been focusing more on my other stories. So I know that this chap. and the last have almost nothing to do with the story, sorry about that too.**

**Chapter Seven**

"Hideki Ronin?" Robin asked, stifling a yawn. Since the events of the night before, the group of hunters took breakfast back to their rooms and began the briefing for the new case.

"Seriously?! You don't know who Hideki Ronin is?" Dojima asked, surprised.

"Should I?"

"He's only the hottest sensation in the music industry." Sakaki answered. "Though he mainly appeals to girls."

"You must have heard the song Dance! Toaster Dance!, right?" Dojima insisted. "It's music video was playing at your house when I slept over."

Robin remembered the song. It was loud and catchy but the words made no sense. "Oh, that? It was annoying."

At hearing this, Amon smirked. "I agree." He flipped through some notes. "Hideki Ronin, the man with no master. One night last week he was being chased by the paparazzi and the next day the reporters were found dead. They both died from internal bleeding and organ damage."

"There still is a possibility that Ronin wasn't the one responsible but since we have no leads on anyone else, we'll start with him." Michael continued. "The plan is to send Dojima and Robin as reporters for a collage newspaper…"

---------------------------

"And who are you?" Asked a large security man. Robin and Dojima had been stopped by this guard while trying to get into a closed off section of the street. Hideki Ronin was filming here for his musical: Mr. Man Ban.

"We just want to ask Mr. Ronin a few questions about his up-and-coming musical." Dojima told the guard.

"Mr. Ronin is very busy and has no time for a couple of amateur reporters."

"Amateur?!" Dojima yelled, making a scene. "I have you know I have been doing this since I started junior high!"

A man with long red-dyed hair and an unbuttoned black suit came up from behind the security guard. "What is going on over here?"

"M-Mr. Ronin!" The guard turned to the man in surprise. "These girls want to-"

"Girls?" He asked, interested. He looked to Robin and Dojima. "I don't see what the problem is. If a couple of pretty young ladies want to ask me a few questions, they sure can. My stunt double is on the scene now anyway." Dojima giggled when Ronin waved them in. Robin wasn't sure if that was part of the act or not.

"Thank you Mr. Ronin." Dojima said, bowing slightly.

"No problem, and you can call me Hideki." He grinned at her. He led the two over to a table and chairs. They sat . "So, what do you want to ask?"

Dojima began showering him with questions about the movie and its songs, by now Robin was almost positive that she had forgotten all about the mission. She interrupted her obnoxious co-worker. "I have a question."

"Ask away!" Hideki smiled, folding his hands under his chin.

"Have any strange occurrences happened while avoiding the press?" The question might have been a little too obvious. Hideki stared blankly at her.

"Robin!" Dojima hissed. "You don't ask this like that!"

"I'm curious, wouldn't you rather know about epic paparazzi escapes than 'boxers or briefs'?" Dojima acted as if she didn't hear her and went back to asking useless questions.

Robin came up with another one that might work. "If you had supernatural powers, what power would you have?"

"Robin!"

"Actually," Hideki started. "I think I would like to be like Spiderman or Wolverine."

Dojima glanced down at her watch. "Oh darn it!"

"What's wrong?" Hideki asked.

"We have to meet a friend of ours at Karaoke Plus, y'know that karaoke bar down the road, in like, five minutes." Robin watched wide-eyed as Dojima fabricated this story, what was she doing? They were supposed to be finding out if he was the witch or not! "Do you want to come?"

"I'd love to." He said graciously.

"Would you excuse us for a moment?" Robin asked politely. Before receiving an answer, she grabbed Dojima by the arm and took off.

When the were alone Dojima spoke. "I was just about to do the same thing."

"What are you planning?" Robin asked suspiciously.

Dojima took out her cell phone and began dialing. "I'm just trying to get him to either tell us about or show us his powers." She said the spoke into the phone. "Hey Amon!…nothing, just come to that karaoke place near the set…ok, bye!" Robin glared at her. "What?"

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?" She demanded.

"You'll see, just be patient and have fun." Dojima winked at her and started off back towards the set.

-------------------------

For the next few hours Robin watched as Dojima and the popstar partied, sung, flirted and got drunk. She wonder why the blond had told Amon to come, for he had the same disturbed, annoyed, and confused countenance as Robin. "She _said _that she plan." Robin insisted.

"Whatever it is, I hope she gets on with it." Amon complained impatiently.

"Mey not lok eet, but I es manly." They heard Hideki say from the bar. Dojima must have made a face saying otherwise because he started again. "No, es true. Grade A macho man."

"What makes you say that?" Unlike Hideki, Dojima had no slur in her voice.

"One time me wasss loking for sum quieet time an' sum peepole wan'ed to ah, dey were papa-rat-see, an dey were bother'n me. Thought dey could chase me but I es better'n dat. I sent dem packen without even touchin dem." The drunk explained proudly. Amon and Robin's eyes widened, he was telling them about his powers!

"So what do you mean by that?" Dojima asked with feigned interest.

"I jus' loked a'em and thought dat I wanted dem to hurt, an' then dey were on the ground coufin up blood." He paused. "Pretty cool, righ'?"

Amon took out his phone and called Michael. "Has the factory container reached Hokkaido yet?"

"Yeah, just this afternoon. Do you need it already?" Michael answered. "Anyway, I'll have them send it over."

The rest of the process went smoothly without any trouble, Hideki didn't even put up a fight. The factory wasn't used much at all anymore, but this case was special. Being that their witch had been famous, they had to keep him alive and stage court cases and such so that people wouldn't get suspicious.

The three walked back to the hot spring resort, Dojima gloating the whole way. "See? I told you I had a plan!" She explained what had happened to everyone else until they all fell asleep.

---------------------------

"Now that we finished that case, we have five whole days for fun!" Sakaki exclaimed in the morning.

"We were going to check out the orphanage, remember?" Michael reminded him.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot about that already." Sakaki admitted.

"Me too!" Dojima added.

After an short train ride and a walk through a city, they found themselves at the orphanage at the edge of a city. It stood out on a hill and was surrounded by trees.

"Oh, welcome!" A woman greeted them at the entrance. "Do you have an appointment?"

"We are the STN-J, we're here about some boys who previously lived here." Michael said.

"Oh, yes. You're here about Tai and his group." She remembered and led them into a sitting area. "Actually the boys come back every once and a while, the last time they did they took a few other children with them."

"Do you know why?" Robin asked.

"And why would you let them?" Karasuma added.

"You just can't say no to those boys, they are strange. I'm not sure why they come back and why they took some kids with them. Although they did say that the kids were 'special, like them.'." She answered.

"Special?"

"I don't know what they mean by that." The woman shook her head. Just then there was a knock on the front door. "Excuse me." She said.

"So do you think they take witches?" Sakaki asked the others in a whisper.

"Oh my god, look!" Dojima pointed out the window. Everyone ran to look. Tai and Cid stood

at the front door.

"Why are they here?" Robin asked to no one in particular. "Did they know that we came here?"

Tai Turned his head towards the window that they were staring through a smiled.

------------------------

**Oooh, cliffhanger! Sort of. I promise that the next chapter will be really good, ok!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

Was it a coincidence? Or had they been tracked? Either way Tai and Cid were standing at the front door of their old home, where the STN-J members had gone to check out. Nobody seemed to know what to do, they all just sat there staring out the window with their mouths hanging open. Tai waved at them through the glass.

"Guys? What do we do?" Sakaki asked tentatively.

"Robin, you were going to tell us something last week that had to do with them, right?" Karasuma started, taking charge. "I don't see why no thought of listen to you before."

"We thought that we'd have a whole week to discuss it!" Michael said in defense.

"Would you all shut it so the girl can talk!" Dojima snapped.

"Do you remember when he attacked us last? Tai all of a sudden changed from being a kid with an attitude to an angry, violent, monster. But not just in character, did you notice that he physically changed as well?" Robin explained.

"Yeah, that was weird." Dojima agreed.

"I don't think we have time for you to drag this out, just tell us what you think." Amon said, noting the two kids speaking with the woman at the front door.

"I think he's possessed by a demon!" Robin exclaimed.

"What?!" The group stared at Robin in shock, things were just getting stranger and stranger.

"We're out of time!" Amon watched the kids enter the building. "Dojima go distract them!"

"I'm on it!" The blond ran out of the room.

"What makes you think it's a demon, those don't really exist do they?" Sakaki asked Robin skeptically.

"Demons aren't like ones from stories where they're like ogres or anything like that." She explained. "If a person's heart is particularly susceptible to sin, then a demon can posses that person. they're like parasites, they need a host and the more hatred and sin in one's heart the better. The thing is, once they posses somebody even the purest hearts can be controlled by it, the demon can possess more than one person and the more that it does the easier it becomes to posses others."

"But what makes you think that kid is possessed?" Karasuma pressed.

"First of all, the dramatic change in body and mind."

"There are witches who can transform their bodies." Amon said.

"His voice changed and some of the things he said, 'you shall succumb to me', have you ever heard a kid say that?" Robin insisted.

"Do you think these are normal kids?" Amon countered.

"That isn't very nice." The group turned to see Tai and Cid standing in the entrance of the room. Dojima mouthed them a 'sorry'. "We didn't come here for you, okay? We are simply checking out if there are any more children like us here."

"What do you do with the kids, then? Kill them?" Sakaki questioned Tai.

"Don't you dare say something like that!" Cid growled. The group just now realized that he was griping a wooden sword. He waved it at them menacingly. "I did research on you people, the STN-J hunts witches too, huh?" He glared into each and everyone's eyes. "How would killing them be anything different then what you do, anyway?"

"We don't hunt innocent witches that's what's different!" But even as the words left Dojima's mouth, she couldn't help but glance at Robin and know that those words weren't entirely true.

"How did you find out about us?" Michael demanded. "How did you get through my security without me knowing?"

"It was easy for Cid here. He's a genius." Tai answered nonchalantly. "Now. Fire starter." He turned to Robin. "I see that you can control your powers and that you use them for good, so we are no longer after you." He waved Cid to follow him as he walked past the STN-J members.

"Ich sah Zögern, als dieses Mädchen sagte, dass sie nicht Unschuldige jagen." Cid spoke rapidly after Tai. "ich denke nicht, dass wir ihnen, dir vertrauen sollten müssen es auch gesehen haben!"

"uns sehen lassen, was sie zuerst tun." Tai seemed to be reassuring Cid. They turned into a hallway and disappeared.

"Did they just give up?" Karasuma wondered aloud. Sakaki put his hand on his chin and began pacing the room. Dojima sat herself in a chair. Michael was mumbling something about a kid getting past his security.

The woman from the front door came back into the room and smiled brightly. "It's good that you found your friends, sorry that I couldn't be more of a help." Robin wonder how the lady had gotten the delusional idea that they were friends with Tai and Cid. The woman left the room to get tea for them.

"They didn't give up." Robin said to herself.

"I agree, the look that Cid gave us couldn't have been anymore threatening." Amon nodded. The woman reentered the room with a tray of tea and sat it on the table.

"Why the long faces?" She asked happily.

"Things have just been a bit stressful as of late." Karasuma said reassuringly.

"Has those boys been giving you trouble?" She asked.

"Not too much, but could you tell us about their parents or their past?" Karasuma smiled politely.

"Oh yes! It is an interesting tale, both of those boy's parents came from the same place and they were best friends before they ever came here." The woman seemed to get lost in the memories. "Their parents worked for the same organization that you do, the STN Germany branch. I have no idea what they actually did there but for some reason when the kids were eight they brought them here. They said that they were special and that because of their circumstances, the couldn't keep them as they were. Tai's parents told me to change his name from Hunter to Tai so that he'd fit in better. They acted as if the kids needed to be hidden and protected at all costs."

The woman seemed troubled. "I don't see why they gave the kids up when they cared for them so much."

She shook her head. "It was a real tear jerker when the parents left, but the kids got on with everyone fabulously. Tai became the most popular guy here and Cid was always helping others. Then one day when they were ten we let a family check him out to see if they wanted to adopt him. He threw a fit saying that he already had a family. It wasn't long until he left with Cid, Shika and Yuki."

"Thank you for speaking with us." Karasuma said and the woman left the room again.

"So their parents gave them up at that age? Sounds traumatizing." Michael mused.

"That must have been when their powers awakened. They were trying to protect their kids, they didn't want to hunt them." Robin said.

"And the kids understood that, or else why would they be doing what their doing." Sakaki nodded. "Their carrying out their parent's legacies while maybe taking in young witches like themselves because they don't want them to go bad or something."

"When they tried to give Tai a new family, that must have been when the demon overtook him." Robin continued.

"I don't trust that theory." Amon stated. "I don't see how Tai could be possessed."

A hissing sound came from the hallway where Tai and Cid had departed. The group turned and saw Tai glaring at Amon. "H-how dare you!" He shouted.

Cid ran up next to his friend. "Damn it!" He glared up at Amon. "You idiot!" Tai began to shake and crouched into himself.

"Uh-oh, not this again." Dojima muttered.

"Hunter, calm down. You said that you weren't going to hurt them anymore." Cid put his hands on Tai's shoulders. "Hunter, bitte!"

Tai hit Cid's hands away and stepped forward. He actually seemed to have calmed down. "I want to let you know that Tai isn't my name, it's Hunter." He said politely. He walked up to the table where the tea try sat and Knocked the tray of tea across the room and through the window. "And I am _not_ Japanese!" Tai growled. Everyone took a step back except for Cid, who took a step forward. "I'M FUCKING GERMAN AND MY NAME IS HUNTER!" He shouted, crouching in towards himself. A whirlwind wrapped itself around the boy.

Cid's eyes widened and he seemed to search the room for something. Amon took out his gun.

Tai grew quiet. "And I don't need to listen to you bastards talking about me or my family."

"Everyone out! Now!" Amon ordered nodding towards the broken window. Dojima and Michael were the first ones out and the others followed. Nobody but Amon had a gun with them. The best thing to do was get the heck out of there.

Tai wasn't going to let that happen. He sent the whirlwind from around his body up around his arms and out knocking out the front wall of the room. He smirked at them, his eyes turning red.

Amon ushered everyone down the hill away from the orphanage but Tai continued to follow, ripping out trees and flinging them at them with his wind. Finally Robin turned around and created a wall of fire out in front of her, blocking Tai from moving closer.

"Good one!" Michael exclaimed. The remark came too early, Tai quickly broke through the wall of fire. But something was different. Something about Tai was different then that of a few seconds before, he wasn't as menacing.

Tai was crouched on all fours on Robin's side of the flames and began coughing. "What's happening?" Sakaki asked, looking back.

"It doesn't matter, we have to make our escape." Amon commanded. He grabbed Robin, who stood staring at the boy and pushed her forward with the rest of the group.

Robin kept trying to get a look of the boy as she hurried away from the building. She saw Cid leap through the flames, unprotected unlike Tai, and kneel next to his friend. Robin tried to see more but ended up tripping over her foot and she feel on her face.

Amon turned back towards her and helped her up. "Sorry." Robin mumbled. She looked up at Amon's face and saw that his eyes were focused somewhere behind her.

"Duck!" He shouted and pulled Robin back to the ground just as a large gust of wind ripped over them. His eyes continued to stare off at the same thing, Robin followed his gaze to Tai. He was still on the ground having some sort of spasm it seemed. But now something large and black was rising off of him like a dark cloud.

Robin stared at it, frozen in place. The dark cloud continued to escape from Tai's body. Amon couldn't take his eyes off of it either. Even Cid sat next to Tai staring up at the cloud that was emitting from his friends body.

Another gust shot out past Robin and Amon. And another. Tai's body shook and twitched until he collapsed completely onto the ground. He didn't move. Amon stood up to get a better look at Tai, Robin followed suit.

Tai's body lay on the ground motionless. The black cloud above floated motionlessly also, like someone had photo-shopped it onto a picture. Everything was still.

The cloud began to wriggle and once again a gust of wind shot out, this time taking the cloud with it. Before they even had a chance to move it hit Robin and disappeared on impact. She swayed slightly and that was it.

"Robin are you alright?" Amon asked, turning her to face him. She stared blankly at him. "Robin?" He asked, worry creeping into his voice. Behind her, Amon saw Tai pulling himself off of the ground. Amon shook Robin slightly, her head bounce back and forth like a rag doll. Behind her he saw Tai turn to Cid and the two took off.

All of a sudden Robin's body stiffened. And she looked up at Amon. Her expression was one of confusion, her eyes seemed to ask Amon why they had turned red.

------------------------

**So how was that chapter? I love feedback so tell me what you think!**

**Here's the German:**

Ich sah Zögern, als dieses Mädchen sagte, dass sie nicht Unschuldige jagen: I saw her hesitate when that girl said they don't hunt innocent ones.

ich denke nicht, dass wir ihnen, dir vertrauen sollten müssen es auch gesehen haben: I do not think we should trust them, you too have to have also seen it

uns sehen lassen, was sie zuerst tun: Let us see what they do first

Bitte: Please

Got it from so it might not be perfect.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine:**

_Red eyes gleamed in the darkness. Someone, no something was watching Robin. She felt her body moving without willing it to. The eyes seemed to smile. Something was controlling her. She ran through the darkness as if strings were what made her move. She tried to move her head up to see the puppet master, but all she got were two red eyes._

_She was being taken somewhere it seemed, even though she couldn't tell because the only thing she ever saw was darkness. Finally something came into sight, a forest. _

_Robin was brought through the forest and as she passed each tree set on fire. Over the tree tops she saw a red moon hanging in the sky, or was it one of her master's eyes? _

"_Join me." A voice was heard through the trees. Robin now found herself in a clearing. A second pair of red eyes shown from the other side of the clearing it held out it's hand. "You will join me." He said._

"_Who are you?" Robin asked but as she spoke, flames erupted, surrounding the clearing and blocking off any way out._

"_Join me and our master." It said as it stepped forward. It was Tai. "There is no way to resist. You are already under his control, you can not fight it."_

"_Is this a dream?" Robin thought to herself._

"_This," Tai answered the thought, waving his arms around. "Is a real life nightmare." He added with a smile. "And you can't wake up." He held out his hand to her again._

_Tai was right, she couldn't resist, she couldn't fight. Robin felt her hand reach towards Tai's and her mouth move. The puppet master laughed as he had her take Tai's hand and say "I'll join you."_

-------------------------

"Do you have a five?"

"Go fish."

"Aw! Damn, really?" Robin opened her eyes at the sound of her friends voices. She saw Michael, Dojima, and Amon sitting next to her playing cards. "Are you sure you're not cheating?" Dojima asked Amon.

"Just because you are losing and I am winning doesn't mean I am cheating." Amon said, obviously bored with the game.

"And now it's my turn, Dojima! Hand over that five!" Michael exclaimed, holding out his hand.

"Screw this!" Dojima shouted and threw the card at Michael.

Robin watched them play cards for a while and wondered where they were. She couldn't seem to remember anything that had happened. She turned her head in a different direction, she saw an open sliding door and past that three futons lying on the floor.

"Robin are you awake?" She heard Michael say.

"Yeah." Robin replied and slowly sat up. For some reason she felt very achy. "Where are we?" She asked, taking in the room.

"The hot springs! Remember?" Dojima reminded her, forgoing the card game.

"Oh, right." Robin remembered. She placed a hand on her forehead. "Did we ever get to that orphanage?" Dojima and Michael exchanged worried looks.

"Ms. Karasuma and Sakaki are over there right now." Amon spoke up. "but that's unimportant right now, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, why didn't you wake me when they left?" Robin asked. "Did something happen?"

"Uh, you seriously don't remember?" Michael pressed.

"No." Having to answer annoyed Robin, If she had asked what had happened wouldn't that be an obvious notion that she did remember?

"Oh, well we went to the orphanage, Tai and Cid showed up, you said he was possessed, they said they wouldn't attack us and then they did, and finally a weird black cloud popped out of Tai a hit you and you passed out." Dojima explained, which only left Robin with more questions.

"A weird…cloud?" Robin asked, things weren't making any sense.

"Actually, before you passed out something else happened." Amon added. "Your eyes changed to red, do you know what that may mean?" Robin shook her head.

"The visit brought up a lot of questions, like what they do with the witches that they take." Michael mused.

"Yeah, like why haven't we seen them?" Dojima added.

Their voices faded away from Robin, things slowed down and she couldn't make out what anyone was saying. The only thing she heard was 'witches' and it kept playing through her mind. Her body grew hot and began to shake violently.

"Robin?"

"What's wrong?"

Robin couldn't hear her friends calls. A feeling of hatred, pain, animosity, and fear crept up on her, all going towards hearing that word; 'witches', 'witch'. Why did that word make her feel this way? It reminded her of how Tai acted upon hearing his name, how it would awaken the demon inside him.

All of a sudden Robin knew exactly what was happening and she couldn't do anything to stop it. The puppet master held her strings now, she was under his control.

A ring of flames spiraled around Robin. Amon pulled Dojima and Michael back just in time and they watched as she clumsily staggered to her feet.

"What the heck is going on?" Dojima gaped.

"Check out her eyes!" Michael pointed at Robin. "They're red, does that mean that Tai's demon possessed Robin?"

Robin gasped and clutched her head. Her body swayed back and forth as she fought for control. She found herself losing. "_H-how did you ever guess…?_" A voice that was not her own passed Robin's lips.

"Holy crap! She wasn't just making up stuff when she told us about Tai!" Dojima exclaimed.

"_So this one enlightened you about me." _Robin felt herself turn to look at them. "_I shall introduce myself."_ Robin bowed to them, but her face showed that it was a mocking gesture. "_I am Seclusion, the master of the abandoned."_

As Seclusion spoke through Robin, she began to change. Her fingers turned to claws, her canine teeth became fangs and her ears grew larger and pointed.

"_It is lucky of me to find this host, I see it has lead me to another like her." _Seclusion stepped forward and grabbed Amon by the front of the shirt. "_You would make a fine host." _The power Robin's body was given from harboring Seclusion proved itself to be great, lifting Amon off the floor.

Amon grabbed Robin's arm and swung his foot into her stomach. She doubled over but kept her grip on Amon. "_Be still!"_ Seclusion ordered and flames wrapped around Amon's body.

He cried out in pain. Dojima and Michael scattered from their positions in search of a weapon but were surrounded by circles of fire. "_Can't have you get an edge on me."_ Seclusion sneered at the two. Robin turned back to Amon. "_Now to make you mine."_

But before Seclusion made Robin make a move, her body started shaking. Robin was trying to fight back and let go of Amon. When he hit the ground he whipped out his gun and aimed it at Robin, but froze.

Robin fell to her knees and was once again clutching her head. Tears fell from her eyes. "Please God, please." She chanted.

"Robin?" Amon whispered. She tilted her head upwards and he saw that her eyes were no longer red and her features had returned to normal. He lowered the gun and the flames around Robin, Michael and Dojima disappeared, leaving scorch marks in the floor.

Robin looked into Amon's eyes. She looked down at her hands and sobbed into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her body and slowly rocked her.

"Hey guys! How's Robin?" Sakaki flung open the door to the room with Karasuma right behind him. They took in the scene and decided that it would be better to just stay silent. They would be able to here the story and share their own later.

-------------------------

**So the chapter was a bit short but we had to move the computer today so I'm not going to be able to update for a while and I wanted to before then. Please review, I want to know what you think!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

"How did it go over at the orphanage?" Amon asked. Sakaki and Karasuma. The two had just returned to an awkward scene; Dojima And Michael had their backs to the wall with looks of shock and, was it fear? Robin was _crying_ into Amon's chest . There were scorch marks everywhere. All this and Amon was acting as if everything was perfectly normal.

"Uh…" Sakaki looked to his partner in hope of a save.

"We offered the owners the sum for the damage and charges were not pressed." Karasuma said, answering Amon's question.

Amon nodded before barking out orders. "Good. Michael, Dojima, go to the lobby and call the chief. Tell him what happened." The two stood up shakily and went to do as they were told. "Sakaki, get something to clean this place up."

"All right." Sakaki hurried out in confusion.

"Karasuma, could you get Robin some food, she hasn't eaten since yesterday." Karasuma nodded, gave Robin one last worried glance, and left.

Amon sat in silence, awkwardly holding Robin, unsure of what to do to get her to stop crying. "Pull yourself together." He said, trying to detach the girl from him.

"A-are you going to kill me now?" A now calm Robin asked in a whisper.

"You know that _that_ is a last resort." Amon answered firmly. "And there are ways to…remove this, right?" He struggled at finding the correct words.

"Yes." Robin nodded.

"We just won't use the trigger word anymore until then."

"But what if it fully takes over before then?" Robin asked.

"Don't worry, we will take care of it first thing when we get back." He assured her.

"So you would?" She pressed.

"It doesn't matter because that's not going to happen." Amon snapped.

Robin glared at him. "Your not going to tell me whether you would kill me or not? I believe that I have a right to know."

Amon avoided her eyes. "Why do you care so much?"

"I want to know that you will keep your promise." Robin twiddled her thumbs nervously. She didn't want to talk about what she was about to bring up. She mumbled quietly. "You have a habit of saying one thing and doing another." Amon's expression seemed to say 'oh, really? Prove it.'. Going off of that Robin continued. "When we were working at the STN-J before you would say that we were partners even though you would only let me come with you on important cases. You said you weren't going to rejoin the STN-J but it seems like you are. But I'm happy about that." She added quickly. "You've said that you were going to kill me countless times, yet here I am. You've also said that you 'wont drink too much' and you always -"

"I get it." Amon held his hand up to silence her. "I'll keep my promise." But even as he said this, Robin noticed his eyes drift to his right.

They sat in silence for a while, lost in their own thoughts.

"Why did you suddenly bring this up anyway?" Amon finally asked.

"The thing is-" Robin was cut off by the door opening.

"Sorry to intrude on your 'alone time'." Dojima said, following Sakaki into the room.

"Yeah, I don't see how these" Sakaki held up a bucket and washcloths. "Could help clean up burn marks." He placed the bucket between Amon and Robin. "Apparently someone was trying to get rid of me."

Amon didn't answer, instead he stood up and went to shut the door. "Didn't I tell you to go with Michael, Dojima?" He said, turning back to the group.

"Well, yeah but only one person can be on the phone at a time."

A knock sounded on the door. "My hands are full, would one of you open the door." It was Karasuma. Amon re-opened the door and she rushed in carrying a tray of food. She set it down next to Robin.

"Thanks." Robin mumbled, sounding irritated.

"So what's up?" Sakaki asked. "What's going on?"

"We will find out when Michael comes back." Amon snapped. A hostile atmosphere had fallen over the team. Amon and Robin's conversation had been cut short, apparently she was going to tell him something important that she couldn't say in front of anyone else. Sakaki, Karasuma and Dojima sensed that the two didn't want them there.

When Michael returned to the room he repeated the orders he was given. "The chief says to come home tomorrow, I've already booked our flight."

Amon now took the time to explain what had happened. "…and that is why we have to leave tomorrow."

"Basically we only have one more night to use the baths." Dojima interpreted the situation. "C'mon, let's use this last night!" She grabbed Robin and Karasuma's wrists and led them out.

Karasuma shook her head in disbelief. "How you think of baths at I time like this, I'll never know."

"But that's what I like about you, Dojima. You keep me happy." Robin smiled softly.

"Aww! Your such a sweetheart!" Dojima squealed, glomping Robin.

------------------------

_Darkness overtook Robin once again. She blinked open her eyes to stars. Tilting her head to the side, she saw Tai lying on his back a few away from her. He lay in the same position as her, arms spread straight out from his body and legs spread out, like a star. His eyes were closed as if he were sleeping._

_Robin turned her head the other way to take in her surroundings. They were in the same clearing as before. Something about all of felt strange._

_She sat up suddenly, finding out what was wrong. She literally had strings coming out of her limbs and disappearing somewhere above her. Tai had strings coming out of him too!_

"Ah, you noticed. I had to reinforce my hold on you." _The inhuman voice of Seclusion rang down from the sky, his red eyes ripping holes in it as they opened. "_Asking God for help while I had you under my grasp. That was a good one, won't work next time though." _He cackled away._

"_Why do you keep taking me here?" Robin demanded. _

"You are mine. It is as simple as that." _Seclusion answered plainly. After a moment of silence, the demon sneered. "_I heard what you and that man spoke about. If I fully take control of you he'll kill you. Sounds like I need to make him mine as soon as possible, don't you think?"

_Robin said nothing, she closed her eyes, trying to will herself to wake up. She did not want to send her nights like this._

_Next to her, Tai's eyes opened and he sat up as well . "Good evening, Robin, wasn't it?" He said. "Now that we are partners, I'll call of my gang's advances on your group. And you'll do the same?" He added._

_Robin stared helplessly at him. Finally, she fell back into the position she started in and shut her eyes._

----------------------

Robin's eyes flashed open. Panting heavily, she checked the room to make sure she was back in reality. The room was dark and as her eyes passed a clock, it read three am.

She wearily threw her arm over her eyes. How was she supposed to get sleep when every time she did, she would end up in Seclusion's domain.

A shadow moved around in the guy's room. Robin watched it's movements, trying to determine who it was. "Amon." She whispered. No one else had such broad shoulders, and no one else, come to think of it, would be up at this hour anyway.

She saw the shadow cease it's pacing at the sound of her voice. "Robin?" He whispered back.

Robin sat up. "Yes, it's me."

"Is something wrong?" He asked, opening the door between the two rooms. "Can't you sleep?"

"I don't want to fall asleep again." She whispered, eyes wide with fear.

"Care to explain what that means?" Amon sat next to her.

Robin drew her knees to her chest. "When I go to sleep I wake up somewhere else, a forest clearing with a starry sky and two red eyes watching me. That kid Tai is there too and we have strings attached to us like we're puppets." She explained, fear causing her voice to rise an octave.

"Is that because of the demon?" Amon asked, knowing the answer. Robin made some sort of whimper as a reply and hid her face in her knees. Amon put a hand on the shoulder. "We'll have you back to normal tomorrow, don't worry." He reassured her. "You're going to be just fine."

Though his words were meant to make her feel better, Robin knew that it wasn't going to happen, not tomorrow at least. Things were not going to be 'just fine' for a long time. She wondered if she would be able to hold on until then.

The next morning they boarded their flight. The whole while, Michael was ranting about how Cid had tricked him into thinking that he had hack into his system when he had already known about the STN. It made Robin wonder how things were going over with Cid and Tai…

-------------------------

Cid followed his leader dutifully back home. Ever since the incident at the orphanage, Hunter had been acting strange. He had become very out of it at late. "Hunter, what is it that's bothering you?" He asked as they sat in a pantry on board of a ship they had snuck on to.

"Nothing. Why do you keep asking me that? Do I seem different?" Hunter asked.

"Just a little, are you sure your alright? No injuries from the fight?" Cid asked worriedly.

"Please, worry about yourself. You have burns all over your body." Hunter reminded his second in command. "You jumped into that wall of flames after me when you have no protection."

"It was worth it." Cid said. "But how are we going to rid ourselves of the STN-J?"

"I'm not concerned with them, we just need to get back home." Hunter then added airily. "We might even have them help us."

"What?" Cid exclaimed in disbelief. "They're trying to hunt us!"

"Not for long." Hunter spoke calmly.

"What the heck makes you say that!" Cid was shocked at his leader's nonchalant attitude. Hunter always tells him exactly what he's thinking, but now when Cid needed him to he wouldn't.

"You don't need to worry Cid." Hunter smiled softly to himself. "Things will all work out, I promise, one way or another." Cid stared at his friend, when Hunter spoke he sounded happy and yet there was a trace of sadness in his voice. What did he mean by 'one way or another'? He sighed, Hunter was right, things would work out and he'd understand, eventually.

-------------------------

It was silent, almost solemn in the STN-J's meeting room when the chief walked up to the table. "An exorcism is what is necessary to …deal with this situation." He started. "For a demon like this you need a highly experienced priest or bishop on the job, the thing is no one of our needed caliber are at hand."

"What!" Dojima exclaimed.

"You can't be serious! There's got to be hundreds or thousands of guys like that around!" Sakaki protested.

"True, there are but, the thing is the Pope just died the other day." The chief explained. "All those capable of what we need are searching in prayer for the new Pope and are not available."

Amon stared at Robin. _That _was why she was getting so worked up!

"Now what do we do?" Dojima asked.

"We wait for the white smoke from the Vatican and hope that a Pope is chosen soon." Robin whispered quietly.

----------------------

**I can't remember if it was white or black smoke, shows how well I know my own religion. (Opps, sorry.)**

**I wasn't sure whether or not to do Cid's pov but I think it turned out okay.**

**I had no idea how I was going to have Seclusion work and then I listened to Metalica's Master of Puppets and there he is. Some cool stuff with his domain will happen soon and I think it'll be pretty sweet.**

**Please tell me what you think, review!!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

The other day I was watching whr with some of my friends and when they first said Amon's name Niwa thought they called him 'almond'. I thought it was hysterical. For once we agreed on an anime couple, Robin &Amon, and she was saying 'when Mr. Almond and Robin get together, they make crispy nuts!'. Sometimes she says the worst things possible. Love ya, Niwa!

I've really got to stop listening to the offspring while typing because I literally start dancing in my seat and then I get no work done.

Disclaimer(I forget to do this): don't own WHR

**Chapter 11:**

It was determined that Robin would stay at home until she 'got better', with much protest from the young hunter. What finally coaxed her into agreeing was something Amon said. "You don't want to put yourself and everybody else in danger now, do you?" Robin sulked the whole ride home.

"It's for the better." Amon said, unlocking the door.

"I know." Silently, the pair entered the room and sat on the couch, unsure of what to do with themselves. It was always like this, they were both people dedicated solely to their work and when they had time off they didn't know what to do with themselves.

"Dinner." Amon muttered and started off towards the fridge. Robin followed suit and opened the pantry. "Anything on your end?" She took out two microwavable meals. It was good enough, neither knew how to cook well, so it was the best they had.

After they finished eating, it was back to sitting on the couch with nothing to do. Robin didn't want to fall asleep again and Amon had decided that he would stay up with her. But what were they supposed to do all night?

A knock came from the door and upon answering it they found that it was Michael. "Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to borrow one of my gaming consoles, since you'll be stuck here for awhile." He offered. "Because you don't have anything to _do _over here, y'know?" He added, noticing the blank expressions on their faces. Actually, their reaction looked almost exactly the same, it was kind of creepy.

"That sounds great!" Robin suddenly exclaimed. "Thank you, Michael, now we have something to do!" Michael happily turned over his old game cube and went on his way not before rambling about the controls and story for each and every game.

For hours they battled hordes of monsters in a co-op rpg until Amon noticed that Robin's spell caster character just stood there getting hit. "Robin, you just let Genis die again." No response. "Robin?" He leaned over the side of the couch, as she always sat on the floor, and saw that she had fallen asleep. Knowing why she didn't want to sleep, Amon nudged her. "Robin, wake up." Still no response, usually though, she was a light sleeper. Just in case he waited to see the rise and fall of her chest, making sure she was breathing.

He tried a few more times to coax her awake but nothing seemed to work and he began to wonder if she could hear him calling or feel him shake her awake while in this 'demon's domain'.

Then, all of a sudden, Robin sat straight up. She glanced around quickly. "I fell asleep again." She mumbled.

"I tried waking you up, did you here me?" Amon asked curiously.

"No." Robin shook her head.

---

As Amon readied himself to leave for the office, Robin watched him like a hawk. Finally he asked. "What do you want?"

"Nothing." She responded, shyly looking away.

Amon stared at the girl for a bit, curious, then shrugged and went back to business. Robin continued watching him with almost a sad expression. "Alright. What's wrong?" Amon asked again.

"Nothing!" Robin repeated.

"Then why do you keep giving me that look?"

"I want to go too." She was quieter than usual.

"But you can't."

"I know."

Amon sighed. "Well, then I'm going now." He reached for the door.

"Wait!" Robin called.

Amon turned back, annoyed. "What?"

"Could you stay home today?"

"Why?" It didn't seem like she had an answer, or a least an answer that she was willing to say. "If you can't come up with something, I'm leaving." Robin didn't answer. "Bye." He opened the door and took a step outside, running into Michael.

"Hey Amon what's up?" Michael started. "Have you played any of the games yet? My favorite is…"

From Robin's point of view she only saw that Amon left, and not that he had stopped right out front of the door. A strange sensation spread throughout her body at the sight of him leaving. She felt very alone. It wasn't fair that she was the one who had to stay home when everyone else was together. She felt secluded, and as she sat there feeling alone she remembered something. '_I am Seclusion, the master of the abandoned.' _What did that mean? 'abandoned'? It made sense for Tai, who had been given up at such an age, to feel abandoned. But she didn't feel that way, what did 'abandon' even mean in the first place?

_To be left behind._ Robin thought. Left behind? Abandoned? Alone. Witch, that was the word that set her off and it made sense. How could that be the only way though? If hearing a word that makes one feel 'abandoned' set's it off, then would any feeling of being alone work too? She felt alone right now, so did that mean that 'Seclusion' would take over?

_I can't let Amon leave! _It was a spur of the moment thought. Robin hurried towards the door just as Amon turned back to pull it shut it behind him.

"Can't leave the door hanging open." Amon said to himself and walked with Michael downstairs. Soon he began wondering why the young nerd thought that he cared about what he was talking about.

"Oh Amon could you give me a lift today, being that we're going to the same place and all." Michael asked.

"Sure." They reached his car and when he searched his pocket he found that he didn't have his keys. "I forgot my keys, be back in a bit." He headed back up to their room and pushed open the door but it wouldn't open all the way like it hit something. He peered around the door to see what was in the way and saw Robin crouching down in the entryway, shaking and clutching her head. "Robin? What's wrong?" Amon squeezed through the small space between the door and the wall and knelt down beside her.

"_Heh."_ She reached out an arm, taking Amon by the throat and pushing him hard against the wall. Amon went for his gun but with her free hand she knocked it away. "_I want you."_

"Then get out of Robin's body." Amon tried to sound commanding through his small gasp of air.

"_Sorry I just can't do that."_ Seclusion leaned closer. "_Innocent hosts are always the most fun."_ She whispered in his ear. Amon couldn't do anything against her, the demon was just too strong for him. She clenched tighter and he found himself without any air. The image before him wavered and grew dark.

The next thing he knew he was thrown into the wall opposite them. Amon raised himself to a crouch and rubbed his neck, regaining his breath. In seconds the demon was on him again, holding him down by the shoulders. He struggled for a bit then stopped when he realized nothing he was doing helped. "What does that mean?" Amon asked, trying to buy time. "'innocent host's are most fun'?"

"_First off, I can hear my hosts' thoughts." _Seclusion smiled. "_So doing stuff like this is very entertaining."_ She leaned down and ran her tongue along the side of his face. Amon turned bright red. She chuckled. "_If _that's _the reaction I get from that then what kind of explosion will I get from this?"_ Seclusion reached down to unbutton pants.

Amon scooted as far back as he could go. "Stop that!" He kicked her in the stomach.

Seclusion laughed. "_Aw, you didn't really think I'd do anything right? I'm a girl devoted to God."_ Amon glared at her. "_Now don't be like that, I thought you were Mr. Macho man and your acting like a little girl."_

Amon knew how sunk he was, there really wasn't anything he could do…and he had left Michael outside! That was it! If he could contact Michael, he could get backup sent out here. Amon reached into his pocket for his phone.

"_Are you just going to sit there? I want to play."_ She took a step forward and lifted him up by the shoulder.

"Crap!" Seeing his chance lost, Amon lunged forward. She caught him with her other hand and swung him back into the wall. Amon got up slowly, this time with a plan. Use your opponent's strength against them, just like the Greek hero Theseus. All he needed to do was buy him enough time to make the call.

_Ring! Ring!_ Amon froze. "_Why don't you answer it?"_ Seclusion asked, taking a step away from him. Confused, Amon answered the phone.

"Amon!" It was Michael. "You'll never guess who I just saw!"

"Get on with it, what?"

"That Hunter kid! Just walking down the street, I don't think he'd recognize me but-!" He was cut of and then a new voice came through.

"Hey, who is this?" Now it was Hunter.

"Oh great." Amon muttered under his breath. He was having a hard enough time with Robin, now there would be two of them?

"Good, I'm coming up." Amon could almost hear Hunter's smile as he hung up the phone.

Now what was he supposed to do? Amon glanced towards the window. There was always the fire escape. Slowly he edged along the wall towards it. Seclusion watched him with amusement but did nothing.

Soon, Hunter peeked in through the door. "_You shouldn't have left that phone with that kid."_ Seclusion said.

"It's not that big of a deal, we'll be done with this by the time anyone gets here." Hunter made his way into the room. "So what, I'm holding him down and you do that black cloud thingy?" He eyed Amon inching towards the window.

"_It's called a transfer."_ She waved her hand at Amon. "_Just do it."_

The boy started forward. About halfway to the window now, Amon spotted his gun lying on the floor next to his foot. He picked it up and aimed it. First at Robin. "Damn!" Then at Hunter, shooting off a few rounds. Seclusion melted the bullets before they hit her partner. In that second when they were distracted, Amon leapt out the window and down the fire escape.

Hunter blew out the window and headed after him, Amon didn't dare look back. He kept running aimlessly through the streets, Hunter close on his heals. The kid jumped and landing in front of him. "You're not getting away that easily!" Amon turned on his heel to run down a side street.

Hunter whipped out his own gun and raced across a building next to him. Those wind powers were beginning to irritate Amon. They exchanged bullets and again Hunter leapt down in front of him, aiming the gun to his head.

Amon glanced behind him, knowing he couldn't escape that way. "I've got you." Hunter smiled.

"You got me." Amon repeated , holding his hands up in defeat.

"Yeah, now hand over your weapon." With his free hand he reached forward, motioning for the gun.

Amon lowered the gun towards his hand. Instead of handing it over he swiftly knelt down and kicked the kid off of his feet, wrestled the gun from him and pinned him down, now aiming two guns at his head. But he hesitated, he should have shot him right then, but he didn't.

"You missed your chance." Hunter panted. "I have to say, I've never had this much trouble with anyone before, and they were all witches!" The kid must have known that he couldn't directly attack Amon because of the orbo. "You know it was kinda dumb of you to run were none of your friends will find you. I mean, I don't even know where we are."

"And what are you going to do, we've reached a stalemate." Amon stated. Neither of them could do anything. Hunter was stuck, and it wasn't like Amon was going to move and give him a chance.

"Dude, are you stupid?" Hunter laughed. Then he started screaming. "Help! Someone help!"

"What? Kid shut up!" Amon pleaded, trying to cover his mouth. If someone saw this, He'd be completely screwed. A grown man pointing guns to a little kid? That goes over well with the cops. Hunter kept screaming, louder and louder.

Soon, Amon heard footsteps coming down their street. "Freeze!" Amon hung his head, Hunter smiled. The footsteps came closer. "Stand up and put your hands against the wall!" Amon turned towards the cop. The cop saw the guns. "Drop your weapon!" Amon realized something, Hunter wasn't going to use his powers next to a cop, and he could easily get past this guy.

Amon stepped towards the cop who took a frightened step back. "I said drop your weapons!" Amon threw the guns past him. "Now hands against the wall!" Amon did as he was told. The cop went to search him and Amon turned and elbowed him in the face. He took this as a chance to run and he escaped, grabbing his guns on the way out.

He made his way towards the office and took out his phone. "Karasuma?" He spoke into the phone.

"Amon? Where have you been!"

Amon cut her off before she could continue. "How's Robin?"

"So you know? We've got her in our custody."

"I'll be there soon."

---

About an hour later the team sat in the conference room. "So we're deciding to keep Robin locked in here. Robin?" Karasuma concluded.

"I agree." Robin nodded, exhausted.

"I think that we might need to hide Amon in here too, until we clear him from any charges." Sakaki added from hearing Amon's story.

"Yeah, we don't want Amon getting locked up." Michael agreed.

"I wonder how they'd report it, portraying Amon as an attempted murderer or a child molester?" Dojima joked. Sakaki and Michael burst into laughter.

Amon shook his head and wondered if this teammates could ever take anything seriously.

* * *

Yay! i finally finished it!!! no idea why it took so long but whatever. Please Review!!!


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

"Are you sure you're all right?" Dojima asked, helping Robin down the stairs.

"Yes, I'm just tired." Robin replied.

"Who wouldn't be? I'm surprised that you stayed conscious through all that." Dojima didn't know the half of it, Amon had left out quite a bit when retelling what had happened and Dojima wasn't even there when Karasuma and Sakaki managed to…she didn't know what to call it. "So are you sure about this?"

"Completely, I don't want to go through that again." Robin shuddered at the thought.

"Our situation as a whole really sucks, doesn't it?" Dojima sighed. "You and Amon can't leave the building, a group of four or more witches are out there wreaking havoc and they're kids no less!" Robin was only vaguely listening, at the moment she was trying her best to not fall asleep right there on the stairs.

The two continued down into the way basement, there was a long hall with doors on each side. Anti-witch rooms, they had been used before the factory had been made. They stepped inside one of the rooms. Dojima was still ranting on. "and when we get you and Amon back we'll finally be able to deal with it all." Robin spied a little bed in the corner of the nearly empty room, right next to a table and two chairs. Dojima pulled out one of the chairs and placed a deck of cards on the table, Robin gave her a confused look. "It's not like we're just going to lock you in here bored and alone, of course I'm not spending the night here."

---

Hunter yawned from in the back seat of a police car. That trick he had pulled on Amon not only wasted a whole day, but he also had to come up with a reason why a kid his age didn't live with his parents. He had ended up telling the cops that he lived in a boy's dorm. The car stopped outside of the said dorm and he got out and walked into the building. He waited until the car pulled away to sneak back out again.

He was glad that Amon had stolen his gun. That would have been had to explain. The downside was that he had to pull too many strings to get it and he wasn't about to do that again. Hunter turned from the street into the woods. There was a road leading through these woods, although it had been blocked off. Further he went until he came out into a clearing.

A huge collapsed building lay out before him. This had been his home for the past few months.

"Hunter!" Cid came running towards him from the ruble. "Where have you been?"

"Out." Was all he said. He hated not being able to tell his friend everything and he knew Cid didn't like this change either, even though the blond would never let that slip. The whole Robin deal was simply better left in the dark, Hunter had never told anyone about the demon and he planned to keep it that way.

Cid gave Hunter an exasperated look before continuing on to business. "Well, you know it's becoming fall now. This base has been great during the summer but how can we be sure it will hold through the winter?"

"Our roof could collapse under the snow." Hunter agreed, nodding They entered through an opening at the side.

"I was thinking that we should move south to Okinawa for the winter." Cid offered.

"That's a long way."

"Yes, but I thought that since we are no longer concerned with the STN-J, as you said yourself, it would be fine." Hunter found it funny how Cid could act so professional, he was lucky to have such a great partner.

"No, I want to stay in town." Hunter said. He looked around their base and saw Yuki playing with a girl about four. "Yuki, isn't it time for Sakura and Tsubamaru's nap?"

"Oh, right. Tsuba-kun!" Yuki called to a young boy across the room. "Nap time!"

Upon hearing this, the boy stood up and ran away from him. "I'm not tired!"

"Why is it that you want to stay here?" Cid asked Hunter.

Hunter tore his eyes away from the kids that they were training to control powers. "This place feels right. Not only that but there are more witches here then any other place we've been. It's almost like witches are drawn to this place, maybe that's the real reason I want to stay." He mused.

"I know what you mean. This place does have a certain pull and I'm not sure what it is." Cid agreed. "But where are we going to stay?"

"We're going to stay at the STN-J's headquarters." Hunter declared. "We should be able to by winter if my negotiations work."

"So that's what you've been going off and doing?" Cid asked.

"Yeah." Hunter turned around to leave. "Let's go, we can't be loud when the kids are trying to sleep."

---

"Dojima?" Robin started after beating her friend for the third time in a row in slap jack.

"That's my name." Dojima sighed, shuffling the cards.

"You said earlier that Amon was going to stay here too, Where is he going to sleep?" She asked.

"Naughty, naughty Robin!" Robin rolled her eyes at the comment. "Down here too, because it's the only place with beds, why do you ask?"

"Just curious." Dojima eyed Robin suspiciously. They started up a game again. "Wait a minute, how come I wasn't told of this place when I spent the night here that one time!"

Dojima shrugged. "I don't know, I just found out about it today. Ask Amon or Karasuma, they knew about it beforehand." She got one of those evil smiles again. "Why don't you ask Amon, seeing that you'll be spending all night with him."

"We'll be in different rooms!"

"That's what you say."

"Would you quit that, it's embarrassing when you say stuff like that."

"That's the point." Dojima said dully. "Anyway, you _do_ like him, right?" Robin froze mid slap and Dojima won the pile. "Ha! It worked!" Robin glared at her. "What?"

"You know what."

"No I don't, is it against the law to talk about boys while playing cards? I think not!" Dojima feigned being insulted. "Speaking of, no one's here right now so let's talk boys! No one's going to here and I won't tell a soul!"

"You seem a little too excited. I don't have anything to tell." Robin insisted.

"Yeah right, you live with a man, at least as far as I'm concerned he is." Dojima, Robin noticed got off track easily. "but, the fact remains, you like him don't you."

"I am uncomfortable with answering your question at this time." Robin said quietly, blushing.

"So it is true! I knew it!" Dojima exclaimed. "And? So what about him?"

"Why would I know?"

"No, like has he shown any signs?"

"Signs…?"

Dojima stood up and headed over to the bed. "Come here I'll show you."

"We sleep in separate rooms Dojima!" Robin cried, confused.

"No! Pretend it a couch." She waved her over and muttered under her breath. "Now who's got their mind in the gutter."

"I heard that." Robin sat on the floor in front of the bed.

"What are you doing?"

"I always sit on the floor!"

Dojima shook her head. "Well, that rules out the yawning and putting arm over your shoulder thing." She appeared to be in deep thought. "All right, if your sitting down there will he sit next to you?"

"No, why would he sit on the floor?"

"Your clueless. Does he tell you that you cook well?"

"I don't cook."

"If you tell him to do something, does he do it?"

"I don't tell him to do things."

"What else is he there for, to sit there like a lump?" Dojima sighed, this was going to be harder than she thought.

---

"Whoa! Look an arcade!" Hunter exclaimed, pointing at the building in front of him. "Cid, let's go in!"

"You know that we don't have much money." Cid said, always having to be the voice of reason.

"So?" Hunter grabbed Cid's hand and dragged him into the arcade. "Come on let's play!" He ran up to a game titled 'fighting heroes'. "Heroes! Cool!" He jumped into the seat. "You play against me!"

"I don't like fighting games." Cid said, eyeing the DDR machine.

"Fine! But first do you have any cheat codes for this?" Hunter asked, plugging in some coins.

"Cheat codes? Really?" Hunter gave him puppy dog eyes. "Oh, all right. Before the character select screen hit up down left left right then start."

"Thanks Cid, you're the best!" Hunter exclaimed, jabbing in the code. _Now to wait._ He thought, leaning back in his chair. Another boy came in and sat across from him. _He looks like a drug addict._ It was the first thing that came to his mind upon the sight of him. _An addict to be brought to justice by my hand!_

The battle started in a flash, quickly the two were off punching out amazing combos. _He's good. But I have a secret weapon!_ Hitting the buttons as fast as he could, he caught the enemy in his trap.

'You win!' flashed on the screen. "Heck yes!" Hunter shouted. Behind him Cid went up to dance.

"That wasn't very nice." The boy said, leaning around the machine. "Play again? This time without cheating?"

Hunter smirked. "Hey, 'Iceman' knowing a code is the same as knowing a combo." He slid off his seat to watch Cid do his song.

"What's the matter? Afraid of losing?" The boy appeared in front of him. " 'Wind Effigy'?"

"How did…?" Hunter eyed the boy.

"Your username almost makes you sound like a witch." He smiled oddly as if what he said had a hidden meaning.

"So you're one too?" Hunter closed his eyes. _Seclusion. Is he a witch?_ Hunter received his answer. "So you are. I'll take you up on your rematch." He nodded out the door.

"Child thinks he's tough." The boy laughed, heading out the door.

Hunter followed. "One question. Have you ever killed someone with your power?"

The boy laughed. "What do you think I'm going to do now?" Hunter sent a blast of wind at the boy, sending him flying into an alleyway. The boy continued laughing. "What do you think you're a hero or something?"

"I _am_ a hero!" He shot another tunnel of wind at him, this time the boy doge beneath it and grabbed his arm. A mist appeared around Hunter's arm and it froze into ice. Hunter leapt backwards.

The boy continued laughing as if this was all so funny. He threw a knife at Hunter. He barely dodged, the weight of the ice holding him down. Soon he noticed the ice spreading. "So you think you're a hero? And I'm the one from the psyche ward?"

Hunter glared at him. Then he closed his eyes. _Seclusion, lend me some power._ He opened his eyes, now red, and started to charge the boy. He didn't budge. "What?" Looking down he saw that his feet were frozen to the ground. He must have gotten him when he shut his eyes.

The boy paced around him. "Now little hero, what is your name? I'd like to know who my victim is."

"Hunter." He said. "And yours?"

"Elix." The boy said, thrusting a knife into his back.

"ARGH!" Hunter screamed in agony.

"Ah, don't you love that sound?" Elix smiled with content. "What should I do next? Hmm?"

"You'll do nothing!" Cid shouted, running into the alleyway. He took out his wooden sword. "Release him now!"

"As you wish." Elix shrugged. He clenched his fist and the ice around Hunter cracked and he feel to the ground. "I'll see you around Hunter." He waved and left.

Cid stood there for a minute, string at Hunter. " Are you okay?" He asked finally running up to him and helping him up.

"I'm fine." Hunter growled.

"No you're not." Cid lifted him up onto his back. "I'm taking you home."

"Damn it." Tears streamed down his face. "I let him get away. I let the villain get away." Cid stayed silent. "The hero is never supposed to lose!"

"Sometimes the hero does lose." Cid spoke softly. "But he always stands up to fight again."

---

Robin sighed, half wishing Dojima would leave already. It had been a few hours and she was still asking her about 'signs'. "You know," Dojima complained. "You really should pay more attention to the guy you like."

"I'm not going to watch him in his sleep." Robin then added. "and what does sleeping habits have anything to do with this?"

"Everything." Dojima was completely serious as she said this. She looked down at her watch. "Holy crap! I've been here that long?" She started towards the door. "Sorry Robin, I have something to do tonight."

"A date?" Robin asked cheekily.

"Yes, actually. And you better start going out with tall dark and brooding or I'll find you." Interesting parting words, Robin thought.

She sat in silence for a bit. "Now what am I supposed to do?" She closed her eyes. '_I know something fun.'_ She opened her eyes again in shock. That wasn't good.

---

Soon everyone from the office left for home and Amon was left alone. He decided that now would be a good time to head downstairs. He then found himself in the basement, opening the door to the room opposite Robin.

Amon looked back to her room. He remembered that she had said that she thought being alone was a factor to why the demon to over. Just to make sure, he turned back to her room and looked inside.

Robin sat slumped over in a chair fast asleep. Amon shrugged and turned to leave, but when he did he looked back seeing something strange. "Is that blood?" Curiosity and worry spread over him, forcing him to check.

He came up next to her. Blood matted her dress. "Robin?" He called out, trying to shake her awake. She was breathing…right! She couldn't hear him while asleep anymore because when she slept…He wondered what terror happened to her in her dreams that gave her actual physical injury.

---

_That damned red moon hung above in the black sky, taunting her. "_Robin, why are you trying to leave?" _That damned voice asked, mocking her. Every other time she ended up here Robin had been able to leave when she wanted to, but now for some reason she couldn't._

_Robin screamed. Spikes erupted from the earth, piercing through her back. _

"So, would you rather leave and deal with that than stay here and have me heal your wounds?" _Robin squinted upwards at the sound of the demon's voice. A ghostly figure of herself stood over her. Fire lashed out at the figure in response. The image glared down at her and pushed her foot down hard on Robin's stomach._

"_What do you want from me?" Robin pleaded, coughing up blood._

"Want? That should be simple enough. I want you to understand that you have no power over me." _It answered, digging it's foot further. _"Stupid walls can't hold me if I really wanted to escape. Oh, yes." _It flicked it's hand over it's face changing itself into an image of Hunter._ "The boy wants to have his little group spend the winter at your headquarters, see to it."

---

Robin blinked her eyes open, feeling weaker and sleepier than before. She attempted to sit up but a hand pushed her back. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." It was Amon. She looked down and saw that her torso was covered in bandages. "Your back was covered with stab wounds." He explained.

"That actually happened?" Robin said more to herself. She closed her eyes in disbelief. _'That's the one I want, give him to me.'_ "What!" She exclaimed in surprise. Out of curiosity she shut her eyes again. _'Yes, that one! Take him!'_ This time when she opened her eyes again she found her hand around Amon's neck.

Amon studied her closely, removing Robin's hand. "This has gotten more serious than we thought."

* * *

Thanks to Schrodude for letting me borrow his character Elix!


	13. Chapter 13

**Uh-oh, unlucky chapter 13.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own WHR**

**Chapter 13:**

This was all very confusing. Amon thought to himself, in his temporary residence. He couldn't believe it. Only a few minutes before, as he stood to leave Robin's room for his own, she had said something that troubled him so. 'Remember what you promised?' She had asked.

Promised? Was she _actually_ referring to the promise about her life? It seriously can't be so bad that she'd want to die. But what other promise had he made to her, Amon couldn't remember. He hit the wall. "Damn it Robin, why do you always make things so hard?"

---

Laying his injured friend down, Cid addressed the group. "A witch attacked him this afternoon, I'm going to fill out a watch form for the witch, Shika would you go to the store for bandages?"

"No." Shika glared at the younger boy. "Why should I listen to you? You let our boss get hurt and your younger than me. Just because you're his BFF doesn't make you in charge. Yuki, you do it."

Yuki made a move to leave but Cid stopped him. "No stay there." He insisted. "Give me one reason why you can't go and do it, Shika."

"I'm working on that map of the city Hunter told me to do."

"I can go do it." Yuki offered.

"No, Shika is going to respect my authority as second in command." Cid growled.

"Since when were you second?" Shika scoffed.

"Really there's no need for fighting." Yuki's soft voice could barely be heard over their argument.

"Who goes everywhere with Hunter, who does hunts on his own, who was here from the beginning?"

"Second in command is known for standing guard while their leader is away."

"Then Yuki could easily be considered second with that logic!" Cid cried. "Why does it have to be you?"

"Because all he does is lay around and play with the little ones."

"Seriously, I'll just go get the bandages." Yuki said, trying to calm them down.

"It's not about the stupid bandages!" Then two shouted in unison. Cid broke off quietly. "Fine. I'll go do it and I'll fill out the watch form." He stormed out.

"Why do you fight with him like that?" Yuki scolded.

"I don't want that brat knowing that he's better than me." Shika laughed. "Having the boss knowing is bad enough."

---

"Decision time, Amon." He had paced around the small room for hours, trying to figure out what to. The whole thing was so abrupt that the prospect of taking her life right now would be extremely rash. Truthfully, he couldn't picture life without her. Okay, so what he planned to do was a bit over-dramatic, but girls like dramatics right? Then again, Robin was never really the average girl…

Robin sat in one of the chairs reading a book. "Amon?" She looked up from her book as he entered the room.

"Robin, I think that you should wait a bit longer before you make a decision like that." Amon started. She stared up at him in confusion. "The thought of going through with that gives me…I can't describe it but I feel like it's something that I could never do."

Understanding shown in Robin's eyes. "Amon that's not-"

"It is true, even before I know that I wouldn't have been able to do it. That's probably why I hadn't." Amon leaned forward and lightly held the side of her face. "I think the reason why is because I love you." He kissed her.

Robin pushed him away. "No, Amon that wasn't what I was talking about!" Now it was Amon's turn to be confused. "I was referring to the promise you made yesterday, that at night you would stay up with me."

"Oh." Amon said awkwardly, blushing slightly in embarrassment. He took a step away from her. "Sorry about that then." He cleared his throat loudly.

"Amon?" Robin began hesitantly. "Did you mean what you said?"

"You can forget that." His voice raised an octave. He took another step back.

"I don't want to forget." Robin stood up from her chair, afraid that he would bolt out of there. "I-" She looked down and blushed. ""I feel the same way."

"I know. You're too obvious." Amon blandly stated.

"Then why did you tell me to forget it?" Robin asked after a long pause.

"Instinct."

"But if you knew, then why didn't you say anything?"

Amon sighed, this would take a long time to explain. He stayed silent milling it over in his mind until he decided that it could wait until later. No harm would come if he did, it wasn't as if they…yeah this would be good. "Why do you ask so many questions?" Robin stuttered as if she thought she actually had to answer. The reaction caused him to smile. "So are you going to let me finish what I started?" He re-closed the distance between them, but just as he went in for the kiss, the door flung open.

"I'm back early!" Dojima exclaimed. "And look who I brought!" Standing next to her was a stunned looking Juliano.

"I am going to leave this room and come back as if I didn't see anything." The old timer said. He turned and left.

"Dojima! I thought you said you were on a date!"

"I was, but then I got a call telling me to pick up your granddad!" Dojima explained.

"I'm coming in now." Juliano declared, re-entering the room. "Now let's get this over with, we can't have Robin like this for long."

---

Screams filled the night air. It seemed to be carried on the breeze from the towering building of Raven's Flat to the colossal mess of the factory ruins.

Every member of Hunter's gang awoke at the sound to find their leader in hysterics. He was paralyzed in pain. They watched in horror as Hunter's face contorted and his muscles tightened in spasms.

Slowly, Hunter managed to sit himself up. He panted and gasped out. "We need…to st-stop them. The STN-J." Shakily he rose to his feet. "All of us, we need to stop them."

"Hunter, what's going on?" Cid asked.

"Can't explain." Hunter wobbled forward. "Save Robin, the girl with the green eyes." The group followed him out in confusion.

"Does this mean we can use our powers?" Tsubamaru asked.

"Only if you absolutely have to, that goes for you too, Sakura-Chan." Yuki answered.

"Yeah, you two stay in back with me." Shika said. "Remember, always stay behind me." The two kids nodded gravely.

Cid leaned close to Hunter. "Why are we doing this?" He whispered.

"I'm losing my connection with the girl, if we loose it we have no power and they will hunt us." He stumbled as he walked on. "This pain I feel is nothing compared to hers."

Yuki caught up to the two. "So what's the plan?"

"Capture Robin." Hunter snapped.

"No from a strategically point of view." Yuki explained.

"Shika! Have you come up with anything?" Cid asked, sensing their leader's stress.

"I didn't know I was supposed to." Shika complained.

Cid took a map out of his pocket. "I printed this off the other day, find us an emergency escape route."

"There's no time for that!" Hunter pointed, they had already reached Raven's Flat. "We go in get-!" He stumbled forward, clutching his chest. Cid and Yuki caught him before he fell.

"How about you stay here and we go get the girl." Yuki offered.

Hunter wanted to protest but it had taken all of his energy just to get where they were, his muscles by now had completely locked up and he could no longer move. "Go."

"Then Tsubamaru and Sakura will stay with you, their powers are of more use from long range, anyway." Shika said. Hunter agreed and Shika went to join Cid and Yuki. The three soon moved out of sight.

Hunter closed his eyes. "Why are you sleeping, Ni-San?" Sakura asked.

"I'm awake."

The little girl continued to ask questions until her brother silenced her. "Shh! He's thinking!"

_I'm in trouble._ Hunter thought, drifting to sleep.

---

_It was pure chaos. A bright light shown through the woods and the sound of eerie music rang in the trees. Something was coming._

_Hunter glanced around to see the bright fire of Robin struggling against Seclusion._

_The ghostly image of Robin held the real one back. She tried pulling away, towards the direction of the song._

"Come and aid me Hunter!" _The image beckoned him forward, but he was frozen in place by the blinding light._

_The light grew brighter and brighter and the music grew louder and louder. Hunter's body ached, but not in pain, it ached in longing for that light._

_Soon a new presence entered the clearing. It was a man. Robin cried out to him. "Father Juliano!"_

"Hunter stop that man!" _The image shouted. But it was only an image, it couldn't touch him in this wondrous light._

_Juliano turned to Hunter. "What will you do, son?" He spoke gravly and his eyes were full of compassion. Tears rolled down Hunter's cheeks. Juliano took a hold of the image's hands and lowered them away._

_Robin leapt into his arms. "Thank you!" She cried._

_Juliano smiled and lifted his granddaughter into his arms. He turned to head back into the woods. "Thank you, young Hunter."_

"_What about me?" Hunter cried. "Are you just going to leave me here?!"_

"_Would you let me if I came here to find you?"_

_The question struck him. Would he give up hunting witches to leave this place? Was it worth it? Was staying here worth it? "I don't know" Hunter admitted._

_Juliano nodded and disappeared into the woods._

_The last thing Hunter saw was the image fade into his own._

---

'_Cid, Yuki, Shika!'_ The voice of a young boy flashed through their minds. _'Ni-San ran away!'_

"What?!"

'_Please come back! Sakura is scared!'_

"Damn that brat! He's supposed to be our leader!" Shika turned back. "Abort mission, let's go." Cid didn't even protest at Shika giving order. Hunter had ran away? What the heck?

* * *

So yeah some of that was really cheesy but get over it...not to be rude...uh, so yeah i'm going to go back and edit some of the chapters so...if randomly the chapter numbers lessen that's why. R&R


	14. Chapter 14

Finally! I'm almost done! I can't wait until it's over. There will be five more chaps (including this one) if I do this right…so maybe expect more ^_^ I've got some new stories I'm dying to work on but I'm going to finish this first. So sorry if this all is really crappy because it's hard to focus on this with all the other things flying through my mind. And I was listening to DJ Satomi while writing this…that there says it all.

**Chapter Fourteen (Not four):**

Making conversation wasn't one of Amon's strong points. Small talk was a false pretence of common interest and friendship. Nevertheless, he did it anyway. "So, how have you been?" Amon started awkwardly, keeping his eyes on the road.

Juliano sat in the passenger seat, glaring out the window. "everything was fine until I found out you were seducing my granddaughter."

Silence engulfed the two. Robin lay fast asleep across the backseat, she hadn't woken up since they finished the procedure. Juliano had explained that it was normal and that Robin would be very sleepy for days.

"I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong impression." Amon mumbled.

"And you're living together, which I was fine with before but now…" He trailed off.

"I assure you, we have not and will not do anything regrettable." Amon wasn't used to being on this side of any conversation, and he didn't like it. Part of him was glad when the man next to him stayed silent, part of him worried that he was expected to say more.

The car parked on the side of the street in front of their apartment. Amon moved to the side of the car and lifted Robin out. The ld man followed as he brought Her upstairs and laid her in her bed.

"You must understand the situation, though." Juliano said, breaking the silence between them. "Why would you go and do that when you know what it could lead to!" Amon decided it would be best to keep silent. "You are a seed and yes Robin is a witch. The outcome will only end in pain, do you want to end up with children like that Hunter boy?"

"That's why I hadn't done anything before."

"Then why, pray tell, did you do this now?" Amon didn't have an answer for that question, Even he though what he did was stupid…and he did it anyway. "The fact that you can't answer only strengthens my point." Juliano snapped.

Amon sighed, there was no going around this. "What do you think I should do?" He asked reluctantly.

"I want you to talk to her-but not when I'm around, I don't want to hear it-I just want you to set things straight." Juliano sighed. "Make sure that you don't hurt her though."

"I'll try."

---

Robin awoke with a jolt. _Where am I?!_ She glanced around. _Oh. Home._ Robin tiptoed over to the door and peeked out. At the sight, she immediately started laughing; Amon and Juliano were sitting on opposite sides of the table _sipping tea._ The two turned and stared in confusion. "Someone woke up on the right side of the bed today." Juliano said, taking another sip of tea.

"I guess." Robin smiled, moving out to sit at the table next to Amon. "It's seven already?"

"You've been asleep since yesterday." Amon said and also took a sip of tea. Robin seemed to fail to notice the hostilities between the two men and they ate supper in an awkward silence.

Juliano cleared his throat loudly as dinner came to an end. "May I ask what we will do for a sleeping arrangement tonight?"

"You can take my room." Amon

"But I can't deprive you of your be." That two faced bastard, he must enjoy making things difficult for Amon.

To (hopefully) stop the man's plan at causing him a train wreck, Amon insisted. "No, it's fine really, I usually sleep there anyway."

"That won't do, you will injure your back sleeping out there." Amon twitched in annoyance. "I'd rather you shared a bed with my granddaughter."

Robin blushed. "Father that's-"

"I think my back can hold up for a few nights, be reasonable." Amon snapped.

Juliano feigned innocence. "But I thought you wouldn't mind, being lovers and all."

"That's not-"

"Father-!

"-I mean…" The two flustered. Juliano laughed. What an evil little priest.

"I'm just kidding with you." The old man said before getting up from the table and moving towards Amon's room. "I'm taking your room though."

After the door closed behind him, Amon whispered. "He makes me feel like a child."

Robin laughed. "He has that affect on many people." She got up from her seat too and left for her room. "I think I'm going to go back to bed too."

Amon shrugged and plopped himself in front of the television. After watching a bad comedy for a few hours, probably causing a portion of his brain to melt, he staggered off to his room, forgetting that it was occupied. Juliano's eyes burst open as he felt an arm wrap around his waist.

Robin woke up to the sound of profanities being yelled out. Curious, she slipped on her robe and started out the door. "My God man! What's wrong with you!"

"I'm sorry! It's- I just…forgot!" Amon came backing out of his room.

"How am I supposed to get a good night sleep with you 'forgetting' all the time!" Juliano came out after him, shaking a fist.

"I only did it once!"

"I'm not taking any chances, does this door lock?"

Amon rolled his eyes and stormed over to where Robin was watching in confusion. "Don't worry yourself, I'll sleep here tonight."

"Fine."

Robin looked up at Amon. "What happened?"

"It doesn't matter. Sorry about this."

"It's okay."

---

Sun shone into the small church from the open door. "Come on Robin, we needed to be at the office half an hour ago." Amon said impatiently, holding the door open.

"I'm coming!" Robin ran up to him. The two stepped outside of the building.

"Positions!" A shout came from a nearby tree. Cid leapt out of it, pointing his wooden sword at them.

"Perfect." Amon muttered.

"No talking unless spoken to!" Something about the boy was different, he had desperate look in his eyes. "You surrounded." Yuki and Shika jumped off the roof of the church on either side of them. The two held out their arms and activated their crafts around Robin and Amon. "Let me explain what this is all about. Two nights ago, Hunter was acting strange and we came to your base to make sure his connection with Robin here wouldn't break…apparently it did. So I ask you; what did you do to him?"

"Two nights…I didn't do anything, what happened?" Robin asked. "What do you mean?"

"He disappeared." Cid growled. "I repeat, what did you do with him?"

"Wait, do you not know _what_ the connection was between them?" Amon started. "Because if you do, then the answer shouldn't be too hard to figure out."

"So you do know what happened with him?" Cid asked again.

"No."

"Then what do you know about it!? I'm asking her!" Cid exclaimed, jabbing his sword at Robin. "What did you do with him?!"

"Nothing! I swe-!" Cid leapt towards her and knocked her upside the head with the sword, sending her flying to the ground.

"Tell the truth!"

"What do you think she's do-" Amon shouted, ending with the same result as Robin.

"You shut-up!" The kid pressed his foot down against Amon's head. "Your no part of this!"

Shika winced. "Cid, could you hurry this up a bit?"

"Right, sorry." Cid took a step away from Amon. "Remove your possession over Robin, the only thing I need to worry about with her is her craft." He moved back over to Robin. "Alrighty then, you ready to talk?"

"There's nothing to say." She winced as he hit her again. And again. And again. "I don't know anything, I swear!"

"Fine. Then what was it that he was talking about?" Cid asked. "About your connection."

"Your not going to believe me." She started. "Hunter is possessed by a demon. I had been too."

"A demon?" Cid scoffed. "That's the best you can come up with?" He laughed then glared down at her. "Quit making up stories." He continued his attack.

"I-if he disappeared…then maybe it took over! Hunter probably can't control it anymore!"

Cid sighed and stepped back. "This is dumb." He waved for the others. "I'll go find him without your help." With that the three disappeared into the trees.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter fifteen:

Amon and Robin watched the boys leave, the new information running through their minds. Hunter had abandoned his friends… it looked like his situation was getting bad, this could only mean that the demon now had more control over him. Who knows what he could do now?

---

Sight unfocused and blurry, Hunter felt his body move on it's own. High winds whipped around him. For a time now, he stayed like this with a beating pain to the head, he had no clue as to where he was. All he saw was blue, white, no real objects.

A sound tore into his ears. A scream. Alarm caused him to focus. He was floating high in the sky, the winds around him ripping down at a city, the people's cries reaching all the way to his ears. He wondered for a brief moment why he was not affected by the storm before he realized that he was the cause.

_Why am I doing this?!_ Hunter glanced around for a threat and found none. _Seclusion._ He closed his eyes to find himself chained to one of the many trees in the clearing. The reflection of himself smiled evilly in greeting. "I know the answer to that man's question now. I don't want your help anymore." Hunter spoke defiantly.

"_Too bad. You asked for my help, this is what you get. I'll always be here_." The image said slowly and uncaring, as if it was already bored of the conversation.

"I can be a hero on my own."

"_If you're a hero, vanquish the demon._"

Hunter twisted in the restraints and turned his craft on the image. It simply laughed.

"What? You think this is funny?" Hunter growled. The image shrugged. "You think I'm weak, don't you?"

"_Think? It's obvious. You're the one who came to me because you couldn't make it on your own, and now that I've proven too controlling- to strong- you want out, you want to hide."_ It sneered. "_Yes, you are weak._"

"I will not hide from you! I will not run!"

"_Isn't leaving with that man running?"_

"I'll kill you." Hunter's voice shook with emotion.

"_You're in no position to do so."_ It smiled.

"You're not real." Desperation.

"_Am I?"_

"I'm in a child's nightmare. None of this is real. You're just a bad nightmare. A fear that I have to get over." He was quiet, almost chanting. "My fear…of not being able to be saved because I was born this way. I will be saved." He screamed at the image of his fear. "I WILL BE SAVED IF I KILL THIS FEAR! I'M NOT AFRAID OF YOU!"He tore the chains away and reached for the image's throat. "I'LL KILL YOU!" He pounded at it, too blind with anger to notice his fist going through it into the ground. "I'M NOT AFRAID!" He screamed over and over again.

"_You should be."_ The voice rang in the clearing. Suddenly, Hunter's body became limp and his body slumped to the ground. "_Silly child. You are your nightmare, kill yourself."_

---

"What?! They attacked you!" Dojima's outburst fit with what everyone else was thinking.

"Yes. Even more important; they lost their leader." Amon told them about the information they had gathered from the event.

"This would be the perfect time for us to attack, we couldn't even touch them when Hunter was with them." Michael said.

"Exactly."

"I suggest that we pick them off one by one, when they're together they're stronger." Michael added. Amon nodded. He waved for Karasuma and Michael to come with him to plan out their strategy.

---

"So what is our plan now?" Yuki asked. They had been wandering aimlessly through the city for hours. Cid hadn't said a word.

"I don't have one." Cid whispered. "I don't know what to do now."

"Don't worry Ni-San, we'll find him." Tsubamaru tried to reassure him.

"Hey, Cid. Isn't that the girl from this morning?" Shika asked, pointing across the street. Sure enough, there was Robin. She was talking on her cell phone. Curiosity drove the boy to make his way over.

"I think they're on to us, we'll have to move Hunter." She spoke into the phone.


	16. Chapter 16

You know you're a hick when your friend hits a cow on the way to school.... one of the many distractions i had this time. Yup. Building your school on a farm is genius.

**Chapter Sixteen:**

_That lair! I was right!_ Cid charged towards Robin in anger.

"Wait! What if it's a trap?" Shika called. Too late, Cid had already disappeared. And the STN-J were moving in.

"There you are!" Karasuma ran up to the group of children. "I've been looking all over for you!" They stared at her in confusion at first, then they saw Amon come up behind her.

"The STN." Yuki whispered. The plan had become perfectly clear; send a woman to make it look like she's picking up her children or something, bring along their muscle to force them to the STN-J. He glanced to Shika.

"Just run!" He shouted and scooped Tsubamaru into his arms as he darted away. Their powers could not be used in this situation. Yuki nodded and picked up Sakura, following after.

Keeping in character, Karasuma started forward and cried in desperation. "Come back! Somebody stop them!" A few bystanders glanced around but didn't move. Next, Karasuma 'tripped'.

Amon passed her. "Take the car!" He shouted, giving them the ability to corner the kids. He would now herd them to the planned spot where Karasuma would wait. It all worked out smoothly, and Amon soon had chased them down, Karasuma there already with the car.

"Damn it!" Shika turned around, realizing they were trapped. He put Tsubamaru down and Yuki did the same. He held up his fists awkwardly. "We have to fight." The attempt was pathetic, Amon had all four restrained in the backseat of the car within minutes. Now all they needed to do was bring them back to the office and check with the others to make sure the got away from Cid safely.

---

Robin glanced behind her, Cid had disappeared and Amon and Karasuma had started. _Time to get out of here. _Not to seem suspicious to the boy, she calmly headed off in the opposite direction of her comrades. As she walked away, she sent a message for Sakaki and Dojima to come pick her up. Hopefully, the rush hour crowds wouldn't deplete before they came. Cid was smart enough not to attack with so many people around.

As she brought her foot forward it hit something, sending her sprawling to the ground. "I know you lied." Cid's voice came from next to her. Robin ignored him and started forward, only to be tripped by the invisible boy again. "Don't think I'll let you get away."

"Miss, are you alright?" A man asked, reaching a hand down to help her up.

"I'm fine." Robin replied, embarrassed. She looked up at him and realized it was Sakaki. She stumbled while trying to stand up this time of her own accord, acting of course. "Actually, I think I might've sprained my ankle."

"Here, where are you going to? I'll take you there." Cid didn't need to know that he was also part of the STN-J, the less he knew the better. Actually, Robin was surprised that he didn't remember as she heard the boy growl in annoyance.

"Do you know where Raven's Flat is?"

"Never heard of it, but you can give me directions right?" Robin nodded in response. They got into his car, where Dojima waited in back. The plan had worked like a charm, by now the others would have been captured and they escaped Cid without being harmed.

---

Amon hurried back up the stairs at Raven's Flat, hoping to find out about the rest of the team. "Don't worry, Dojima just called and they're coming here right now." Karasuma explained.

"Our plan worked out perfectly!" Michael exclaimed. Amon nodded and soon Robin, Sakaki and Dojima entered the office.

"So where'd you put the kids?" Sakaki asked, glancing around in search of them.

"Down in the anti-witch rooms in the basement." Amon answered.

"What are we going to do with them?" Robin asked the question that everyone was thinking. Ever since they found out that the orbo was bad, they killed the witches. But these were kids, and what about the three- four year olds? They never did anything wrong, but now they harbor antagonizing feelings towards the STN.

The question was greeted with silence.

"Do you think we could enlist them…? They already have experience." Robin suggested.

"We can't make that decision for them." Amon voiced the one main issue with Robin's idea. "What if they don't want to work for the STN."

"Whatever we're going to do, we should go talk with them." Michael added. "Hey wait a minute, where's Dojima?"

"Oh, she went home." Sakaki yawned.

"Anyway, whoever is coming with me to talk with the kids follow me. If not you can follow Dojima and just go home." Amon snapped. He turned and headed down the stairs.

Sakaki shrugged. "Might as well go then."

Robin turned to Karasuma as Sakaki left the building. "Are you coming?"

"There really doesn't need to be more than two people down there. More people might make them more defensive." She answered. Robin nodded and hurried down the stairs to catch up with Amon.

By the time she had reached their cells, Amon was already speaking with them. "Since you already know the situation, what is it that you want to do?"

"I would like to keep doing what we are doing and what the STN fails to do." One answered.

Amon's eyebrow quirked. "And what would that be?" He flicked his eyes in Robin's direction as she sat beside him.

"This girl here knows what it is." Surprisingly the young boy didn't have any anger or resent in his voice. Robin and Amon exchanged glances and urged him to continue. "When you joined the STN they picked you out, tested you, found you worthy, then finally taught you what you needed to know. This is true, right?"

"Yes. But what does that have to do with anything?"

"Do you see? You wouldn't even had the chance to prove yourself if they hadn't picked you out. You wouldn't have been able to learn about your powers. Many witches go rouge because they don't understand their powers or find it confusing. You were given the chance at saving yourself because they chose you. But what about us? Who may be just as good as you but were not given that chance." Shika paused. "We are lucky, Hunter and Cid gave us that chance. If they hadn't we easily could have been dead by now."

"What we want is to give others that chance." Yuki added.

"Yeah, and it would be helpful to seeds too." Shika continued. "So they won't fear the possibility of becoming a witch because they'll understand it more."

* * *

crappy way to end a chapter i know. The next will be the last. I have my game face on...and a scarf tied around my forhead like a ninja. wow i'm cool.

* * *


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen:**

"-Strange weather patterns, all being windstorms." Michael had been presenting their information he had collected in the week they had spent searching for the last two boys.

The idea that had been proposed by the young captive witches wasn't forgotten. Amon was the one who specifically looked into it.

The rest of the team spent the past week in the field, looking for any clues as to where the boys could be.

"Are you suggesting that these windstorms are caused by Hunter?" Karasuma asked.

":It's a possibility." Michael nodded.

Karasuma stayed skeptical. "He can't really be that strong, can he?"

"Anything is possible, under the influence of the demon." Robin reminded them. She was willing to take any lead. The sooner they found Hunter, the sooner Juliano would leave. Robin loved her grandfather very much, but his presence around the place had become annoying at best. Not only that but she was beginning to notice some hostilities between Amon and Juliano. She wondered if it was a 'man of the house' sort of thing, or maybe like a mother-in-law, son-in-law relationship. Or maybe they simply didn't like each other, either way it was getting on her nerves.

"I think we should look into it." Sakaki agreed. "We didn't find any leads of our own."

"So we'll check these out after this." Michael concluded. "Alright Amon, how are things going on your end?"

"I've sent some of the higher ups the appeal and so far it sounds good. We're just waiting for the 'okay' on going to present the idea." Amon explained. He stood up from his seat." Let's break for lunch and regroup on site."

Robin watched his as he yawned and moved back into the other room. She didn't understand why he was working so hard for these kids. He wanted their dream to come true in a way that made her wonder if there were other reasons behind it. _What if it's because…_She blushed and broke her gaze from his back.

"Hey Robin!" She felt a thump on her back. "Are you going to stop by Harry's too?" Dojima asked. Robin nodded. "Alright, let's go eat!" She was pulled away by the older girl, not without a final glance at Amon. _It could be._

---

Robin sighed. "How many times do I have to tell you? Nothing has happened."

"Probably because gramps is hanging around." Dojima mused. "Whatever, I just hope you two don't become the cutesy awkward couple."

Robin rolled her eyes and focused on her lunch. She knew more than she was telling. Yeah, with Juliano being there, it would be hard to do anything. But whether he was there or not, she wouldn't ever be the first one to make a move or even offer something so simple as going somewhere to eat. In their situation, simply feeling the way she did about him wasn't enough.

She was afraid. Afraid that something would happen and she'd end up…The thought was too much to bear. For normal people, it was manageable, but for her things could get so bad that more kids like Hunter would be created. And if that happened, what could they do?

She was a witch, and not just any witch at that. She remembered being told that relationships with witches are forbidden. But then…

She remembered what those kids had said. What they wanted. If it happened then everything would be okay, and there would be nothing to worry about. So she wanted what they wanted. And maybe, just maybe that was why Amon cared so much about making that dream possible. Robin sighed. _There must be a different reason._

Her thoughts took the negative turn in this case, but in this case what she hopped was true.

Amon stepped inside the small café and spotted the two girls. _Great._ The last thing he wanted right now was deal with Dojima's… annoyingness or the awkwardness between Robin and himself, especially if the two would be combined. He took a step back, hopefully he could escape before being spotted.

"Ah, Amon nice to have you stop by."_ Damn._ Kobari smiled at him, it was almost sadistic, as if he knew exactly what he was doing. The two girls turned at this, Dojima sporting an evil smile where Robin hurriedly turned back to her lunch.

Amon sat next to Robin. "The usual please." He muttered.

"Hey Amon." Dojima started. Robin glared at her and shook her head, knowing that she was going to say something dumb.

"What?"

Just as Dojima opened her mouth to speak, her phone rang. "Just a sec." She got up and took the call from the corner of the room. "WHAT?" soon echoed throughout the café. She turned and stared wide-eyed at Robin and Amon. "I gotta go, I doubt I'll catch up with you later."

"What happened?" Robin asked.

"My house is on fire!" Dojima shouted while running out.

The two sat in awkward, confused silence. "I hope everything will be okay." Robin said. Amon nodded in agreement.

Even thought he was a bit worried over the fire he couldn't help but think how convenient it was that Dojima had run off, his skepticism always getting the better of him.

Amon glanced over at Robin who had returned to her food. Opting to use a spoon in place of chopsticks for the soupy bowl of noodles, he couldn't help but notice, even while eating her movements had a level of grace to them. He gazed longingly for those graceful hands to touch him.

Robin didn't even notice his eyes on her. She was too busy wondering about Dojima's house, worrying over it as if it had happen to her instead of someone else. "Amon, what happens when an apartment starts on fire?" She turned to him suddenly, causing him to turn pink at the thought that she might have noticed.

He cleared his throat before speaking. "What do you mean?"

"A lot of people would be out of a place to live."

"I suppose."

"…"

"If Dojima's house burns down, she'll stay with Karasuma or one of us. Don't worry." Amon reassured her, assuming that it was the cause of her uneasiness.

"That's not what I was thinking about. I was-" Robin ducked her head. "Um…"

"You're worried that you might accidentally set the place on fire and have it affect a lot of people." She nodded. Amon sighed. "Do you remember the time Michael had way to many electronics and other Michael things going and it took up so much power that there was a blackout?"

"That was a long time ago."

"Yeah. Think about how many people were affected by that. Files lost, food spoiled, heaters out…" Robin looked up at him, her face saying 'but that's different.' "What if I accidentally left the stove on, it would lead to the same outcome whether you're a witch or not."

Robin smiled at his words. They reassured her and she knew that if she ever felt this way again his words would soothe her once more. "Oh." She gasped as a thought returned to her. "Is that why you care so much about the children?"

_I don't want to talk about this._ He looked away. "Change can lead to good outcomes but the path to change is long and hard." Amon spoke vaguely. "I understand their situation from our experience and it should prove beneficial for u-" he stopped to catch himself. "Me, being a seed myself."

"I understand also, I hope things change for the better." _I still don't know what he means exactly._ She thought as he slid out of his chair and held his hand out towards her.

"We still have to catch that Hunter, you're finished right?" He added quickly.

"I'm done." She answered, taking his hand. Her face flushed and her heart pounded at the touch. "Let's go." _Change is coming._

---

"High pressures signify…" blah blah blah. "…zones covering this side of the country…" The weather researcher's voice seemed to fade in and out.

"Stop." Amon held up his hands in defeat. "Could you simply tell us if this is possible or not?" They had come to the best weather research facility in the nation, but nothing they said seemed to make any sense, as if they were speaking another language. It was frustrating.

"We've never seen anything like it! We don't know how this is happening, it's like-"

"Prior to this," Amon spoke loudly to cut the man off. "you would have said it's impossible though?"

"Yes, that's what we would have thought."

"And could I set up so that we are notified when and where one of these occurrences takes place?" Michael asked.

The group stepped out of the building while Michael dealt with the electronics. "It's hard to believe that one witch could be that powerful." Karasuma muttered. "And that we've been dealing with him the whole time."

"Yeah! I mean-wow! That's some scary stuff." Sakaki was shaking, from either fear or anticipation.

Robin listened in silence to their exchange.

"We have to go up against him again, too. I'm afraid."

"If you don't want to go, you don't have to." Robin muttered. "I could do it myself now that Juliano has given me clearance to use forbidden craft."

"You can't possibly think that your craft is that strong!" Karasuma was flabbergasted that she would make such a proclamation.

"It's true, I may not have the impossible stamina that the demon gives him but when it comes to power, it's like a cat to a lion." Robin wasn't speaking from egoism, but from fact. In truth, she wasn't all that confident in her abilities as she could be. "I'm the most powerful witch in the world, demon or not. When I'm allowed to use my craft at full power, that is."

"The only difference between her and him is that Hunter can't control what he's doing by this point. So quit talking about him as if he's some sort of monster." Amon snapped.

"Hey guys!" Michael came running down the front steps towards them. "I got us all hooked up. Now all we do is wait…" He slowed as he noticed the uncomfortable atmosphere. Sakaki shuffled away from the group awkwardly and took out his phone to call and check up on Dojima.

"That's great Michael" Amon turned to Robin. "But _you're_ still not going in by yourself, no matter how powerful you are."

"So are we just going to sit and wait at HQ until it goes off?" Michael asked.

"No, it seems as if he is making his way north. We'll meet in the city just north of the last that was attacked. Sakaki! Tell Dojima to meet us there if she can make it." He barked out the orders as he started back towards his car. "Michael, you go back to Raven's flat and keep us posted."

"Gotcha!"

"Karasuma, take him home then meet us there."

"Yes, sir."

"Sakaki, come with Robin and me. We may be spending a long time on the road because we're not going home until we catch him."

_Bleep! Bleep! Bleep!_ Amon froze. "That's the alert, right?" Michael nodded. "Damn! Robin, Sakaki, let's go!" Obediently, Sakaki hopped on his motorcycle and Robin slid into the passenger's seat of Amon's car. No one dared to suggest that it would be impossible to get there in time from this distance, which it was.

---

"Ha!"

"Ya!"

"Close!"

"Ah!"

Amon stared at the ceiling of his car, laying across the backseat. After not arriving in time to catch Hunter on his last attack, the three of them had drove further north of this last city and finally stopped here on the outskirts of a small town.

"Oh!" His eyes flicked in momentary irritation towards his comrades. They had been out here for a few hours already. Karasuma and Dojima still hadn't arrived yet. He airily wondered what was taking them so long. _It can't be helped._

_Wack!_ "Ow!"

"Yes!" Amon sat up to see the results of the game. Sakaki hand on foot behind the other, leaning backwards in an attempt to avoid Robin's attack. His arms were held in a defensive cross in front of him. Robin stood leaning forward, left arm swinging out away from her body, right arm knocking directly into the vertex of his crossed arms. "I win!" She exclaimed with slight surprise. She turned excitedly to Amon and shot him a thumbs up, which was returned with an added eye-roll.

"But-I've never lost Ninja!" Sakaki complained, taking a step back from Robin and letting his arms drop to his sides.

"I'll help you retest that theory." Amon said, climbing out of the car and starting towards them.

"No way!" Sakaki protested. He hid his head behind his arms. "You're using that as an excuse to hurt me!"

"Pretty much."

Just then a car pulled up next to them and Dojima and Karasuma got out. "Hey, Dojima, where's your car?" Sakaki asked.

Dojima glared at him. He took a step back. She sighed and sat on the hood of Karasuma's car. "Might as well tell the whole story. I received a call saying that I had a house fire but when I got over there it turned out to be my neighbor's house."

"Oh, well that's good." Robin paused to digest what she just said. "I mean for you, not your neighbor." She corrected.

"Yeah, but then her stupid cat was running around in the street and I hit it!" She sounded exasperated.

"The cat died?" Robin asked.

"Not old lady Nekomoto's cat, right?" Sakaki glanced down to think. "So that's why you're car's not here, that fat cat destroyed it!"

Dojima nodded. "The cat's fine. My car is the thing that needs help. Of course Mrs. Nekomoto kept yelling at me…"

"Then it's a good thing that cat is so fat! She'd sue you if you killed it!" Sakaki and Dojima began chatting, their voices seeming to meld away into the background.

Amon watched the two. "I assumed with us all here we would be able to discuss the mission, apparently not."

"We do need to talk about this, what are we doing when we find him? Catch or-" Karasuma was cut off.

"We should try to capture him but if that doesn't work out we'll have to treat this as a normal hunt." Amon spoke sternly. "It's not as if he hasn't killed, or attacked us."

"Isn't it not his fault, though?"

"Neither is losing control of one's powers." Robin interjected. "Losing control because of a demon is the same thing." She knew what she said was true, but couldn't help feeling horrible. Hopefully, they could bring the boy back alive. Suddenly Juliano's words rang through her mind. _'would you let me if I came to find you?'_ It all would come down to his choice, and eventually hers'. _Please let us save you._

"Man, I'm hungry." Sakaki's voice brought Robin from her thoughts.

"I'll go." She volunteered, itching to move and explore the town.

"I'll come too, we can use the car." Amon spoke up, leading her towards it.

"Way to take initiative, big boy." Dojima winked. He blushed and mumbled something incoherently about not wanting her to get lost.

Amon leaned closer to Robin and whispered. "What's wrong?" Robin waved her hand towards the car, motioning that she would explain in a bit. They got into the car and drove off, Amon waiting silently for Robin to start.

"It was something Father Juliano said to Hunter." She began.

"Wait. When did he meet Hunter?"

"Oh, right. During the exorcism Father Juliano came to the demon's domain and Hunter was there. If Hunter had listened to the demon's orders, he wouldn't have been able to save me. But as we left Hunter asked why he was being left there and Father Juliano asked him if he would let him save him if he came for him. Hunter said that he didn't know."

"…and?"

"Hunter wants his dream, the one that we're helping the others with-that he doesn't know we're helping with-, to come true at the cost of his life. He'd rather die than join us at the moment. Or what if he's found that he needs to be saved but he can no longer let us because the demon's controlling him?" Worry spread across her face.

"Didn't you just say that if the demon took over that it was the same thing as a witch's powers taking over?" Amon asked softly.

"Yes. But then I remembered what he said and now I'm not sure." Robin looked down at her hands, the weight or her decision sagging her shoulders.

"Whatever you chose will be the right choice, no one is going to put any blame on you."

"It's what my choice will say that worries me. If I kill him does that mean that no witch can be saved, even if they want to be? And if I don't" She turned and caught his eyes with her own. "Does that mean that everything we have done is wrong?"

Amon pulled the car over on the side of the street so they could talk. "Robin, it all depends on what you believe is wrong or right. Do you believe that what we do is wrong?" Robin shook her head. "Then do you believe that hunting him is right?"

"I don't know…If we don't he'll keep hurting people, but he could be fighting for control and if we do, it's like… giving up."

"What if the only way he can be saved is through death?"

"I wish we had more time." But as she said this, the alarm screamed at them and drowned out her voice. There was to time for staling. Following the storm tracker they sped off, having nothing else to say.

---

Hunter watched, because that was all he could do anymore. He watched buildings cracking, cars rolling, people running, objects flying because of the power emitting from him. _Someone isn't running away._ His eyes flicked to the ground, two black cars and a motorcycle weaved through the city towards him.

The STN.

_All I need is her._

He pinpointed the vehicle carrying his adversary with ease. _It_ wanted to find her too. _It_ would lead the rest away so only the desired found him.

His arms moved around him, the wind spiraling. A diversion. The new cyclone sped off, closer to the extra two vehicles, whose drivers thought the second storm was him. _fools._ Swiftly, he glided down to a forest on the south side of the town, landing safely in a clearing. He kept a certain level of wind around him so that he could be found.

"_Finally, I can exact my revenge."_ _It_ spoke, forming his hands to fists. Laughter was forced out of his throat, a laughter that sent chills down his spine.

---

Robin spied the boy from behind a forest tree. He stood there- no floated there just inches above the ground with his back turned to them. Amon glanced at her as he readied his pistol, she glanced back and nodded. It was time…but how _were_ they going to do this?

Apparently Robin knew, she waved for him to move around to Hunter's left side and motioned for him to stay there. She stepped forward into the clearing and the boy turned to her.

"_I've been waiting for you to come."_

"I know."

"_Are you ready to come back to me, lost lamb?"_ _It_ sneered, holding an arm out towards her.

"You are not allowed to use His words as your own." Robin seethed. As she spoke, Amon noticed her craft shine in her eyes, but saw no flame. _What could she be doing?_ He looked closer and saw a light smoke drifting up from the ground, again no fire.

"_I'll take that"_-Robin caught Amon's eyes and nodded towards Hunter-"_as a 'no' then."_ Wind wrapped around the boy's arm. Amon charged out of the woods and tackled Hunter, sending the spiral of wind shooting astray.

Robin stepped to the right and knelt down, her hand tracing over a curved indent in the earth. "Three more and the seven symbols." She whispered to herself, eyeing her handiwork. She looked up only when a gust from Hunter sent Amon rocketing back towards her. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah," He mumbled. Amon's hand felt the circular groove under his hand and stared at it. "What is this?"

"Forbidden craft."

"I'm just a diversion, then?"

Robin sent him a weak smile. "Sorry."

Hunter made a movement like he was pushing something, causing a blast of wind at them. As to not be blown away both of them turned to their side and braced themselves against nearby trees. The act proved useless as his hands closed and the wind wrapped around them, binding the hunters to the tree trunks. Robin's craft blazed in seemingly aimless bursts near Hunters feet, cutting deep symbols into the earth. The boy smiled, he now had them right where he wanted them, and by Robin's pathetic display at resistance, it would stay that way.

His hands, now held in fists out in front of him, held the strings and the wind was his puppet. His right hand, held out in front of Robin, twisted so the his fingers folded upwards. The wind whipped tighter and faster around her.

She cried out in pain and flames erupted from the earth randomly as if in pain she couldn't control herself. Amon struggled vainly against the wind that held him in place at the sight. _It_ smiled and laughed at the thought that she could be so weak. _You give in too quickly, will you be able to do what I wish?_ Hunter's thoughts came as the smiled faded and his eyes flicked to Amon.

He released his tightened grip around Robin and lifted up his left, dragging Amon up. His fingers twitched, and the hunter began gasping as if choking. "What are you doing?" Robin demanded.

"_This vessel uses wind, but what is wind other than air?_" _It_ answered. _It_ was removing all the air from his lungs.

Robin glared at the boy, her craft sparking and encasing him in flames. Amon fell back to the ground and the torrent that held her in place dwindled away. _My circle is complete._

In the next second the flames bulged out into a swirling sphere then shot off in opposite directions. "That hurt!" A burnt Hunter gasped, momentarily gaining control of his body. But as his eyes, swirling in the image of his craft, met Robin's the light went out and his control faded.

In that moment as their eyes met, green alight with a spark and green with a cyclone spinning, they knew. In that moment the were back in the dark forest clearing, fighting against the demon, only this time Hunter was the one struggling and Robin was the one who stood there with the ability to help.

And Hunter was losing. His eyes pleaded, begging her to save him. He was calling her. T_hey_ had called her too. Why? The factory was crumbling and they would have died anyway, so why did they call _her_, and why did she kill them?

'_What if the only way he can be saved is through death?'_

The answer was why she had came back to the STN after it all, the answer that she had never fully understood herself. It was a witch's existence, living treated as sin when the race was just like any other. If they found others to accept them their lives would be like a normal human's, like Robin had found. But those without that acceptance, their lives became hell in all aspects, like Hunter. They needed to be saved from this life that they never chose to live.

And , for whatever reason, the ones who had no chance, called her.

_I need a different circle._ Robin's craft continued to cut into the ground, changing the circle to something new.

"_If you keep missing me, I'll wonder if those glasses are working."_ _It_ spoke through _his_ mouth. Robin couldn't help but feel anger that this _monster_ had stolen this child's life away. People considered witch's monsters, but they could never know until meeting this. _It_ revved back his arms and released, sending another spiraling gust at them.

Robin crouched to the ground, pressing her hands into the earth, fire poured into the crevices throughout the clearing. The light was blinding and yet continued to grow brighter until the fire reached around every line of the circle. Chains of flame broke from each of the seven symbols, wrapping around Hunter's body, burning and holding him in place.

_It_ struggled but found itself falling weak under her hold.

She brought one arm up and the earth crumbled away under the intensity of the flames, with the raise of her other the chains pulled him down. _It_ screamed and protested against the pull.

As Hunter's body was dragged bellow the earth, Robin's tears followed. The sight faded and the toll of the craft weighed down on her while her head felt lighter and lighter. The ground before her seemed to wiggle and move closer until all went black. And shortly after, white. "Robin!"

A pure white space and a boy before her.

He smiled. "Vielen dank, mein retter." The angels came to take him home, lifting him up into the light above. "Thank you, Robin." His hand brushed lightly against her cheek as he disappear and the white was once again replaced with black.

---

_Ring! Ring!_ Robin awoke to the sound of Amon's cell phone crying to be answered. "Hello?" She opened her eyes and sat up to she that she had been lying across the backseat of Amon's car. "yes, th-that would be great, yes we can be ready by then." He sounded excited over that call.

Amon hung up and turned back to Robin. "They say we can present the plan, we have the hearing in a month." At first his words made no sense._ The kids._

"That's great!" If they pulled this off, that would mean less witches living without acceptance and without chances, less people losing their lives.

They went straight to Raven's flat to see the kids and when they told them their faces lit up. The children cried with the joy not only for themselves but for others. Their happiness, a witch's happiness, was always considered bad…_witches don't deserve to be happy._

---

"Whoa! Look!"

"We're so high, I'm scared!"

"Stupid! The plane is perfectly safe!"

Amon held his hand to his head. "Would you guys quiet down, you're not the only passengers."

"Sorry, Amon." The kids recited, then quickly resumed their over zealous chatter.

"Robin." He sighed.

"Robin leaned to the seats in front of them. "Tone it down just a tad, Amon has a headache." She leaned in closer to whisper. "He's just crabby about the Cid case." Amon huffed.

Shika glared out the window from his seat next to Robin and Amon. "I'm glad you're finally dropping his case, he will not be found unless he wants to be. He's not coming back until he sees Hunter again, but that's not going to happen."

Yuki turned back to him. "Hey, think positive! Once we finish our presentation and they see how planned out and dedicated we are, we'll start the project and maybe he'll come back!"

Robin glanced up at Amon, uneasiness trying to work it's way inside. He stared back and smiled. "It will all work out one way or another, it will just take time." He squeezed her hand and she smiled, falling comfortably back into her seat.

"Well it better not take too long because I'm hungry!" Tsubamaru quipped in four-year old logic, causing laugher to fill the company's hearts.

* * *

So, what did you think? I hope everything turned out okay and it all makes sense. I do have many regrets about this fic though, at the begining i had sort of started to get the romance aspect of it but then the story came in and i forgot all about it until i awkwardly brought it back a few chapters ago. whatever. Overall i think i did okay/pretty good, but plaese drop in a review and tell me what you thought of it.

I left it open so that i could do a sequel if i wanted to, so i may do one eventually but probably not.

Also, if anyone here is reading my M rated fic, Addiction, i have not given up on it i just put it to the back while working on this and Reality. So now i'm going to start working through that again.

Thanks for reading, it had it's ups and downs but you guys stuck with it to the end and that's all i can ask. Thank you so much!


End file.
